Directo al Infierno
by Zyar
Summary: Un futuro no tan lejano,donde finalmente dos destinos se deciden,¿quien será el vencedor en la guerra? Sangre. Cierto cambio de actitudes en los personajes. Humor aproximado al de Vasquez. Y un mal summary. Completado: ¡CAP 21! mas bonus & epílogo
1. El Comienzo de un Infierno

**Mi primer fanfic luego de días,semanas,meses...¡¡hasta años!!...deacuerdo,no llevo tanto aquí la explicación ya la leyeron al selecciónar esta historia para leerla,así que no se para que la vuelvo a repetir.Lean el fanfic y si les gusta,pues...como sea,leanlo **

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**No me pertenece dicha caricatura y no prentendo poseerla con este fanfic.**_

**Episodio 1:**

**El Comienzo de un Infierno**

_Infierno._

Esa era la palabra perfecta para describír aquella escena tan espeluznante.Arboles quemados,edificios derribados,un río de cadaveres dispersados por todas partes tanto de animales como de personas.Y allí,en medio de aquel escenario de tal destrucción y muerte,se encontraban esos dos,se podía ver el odio en sus ojos,sus miradas hubieran podido cortar el aire si aún hubiera rastro de cierto oxigeno,pero esa no era la intención de ambos.

Mientras uno de ellos sonría maliciosamente,el otro tan solo se limitaba a contener sus impulsos dentro de el mismo,de nada serviría que se pusiera furico en ese momento y descargara todos sus sentimientos en...Zim,invasor Zim,ahora llamado mas que nunca.

-Acabaste con todo-escupió finalmente Dib tratando de aclararse por fin todas las ideas

-Al parecer esto es lo que esperabas que hiciera para actuar de una buena vez-sonrió-pero al fin fue demasiado tarde

Zim clavó sus grandes ojos en un hombre tirado en el suelo,estaba sumamente herido y apenas si gimoteaba un poco.

Dib no era capaz de ver a aquel hombre a los ojos,no sabía la razón pero el solo pensar en ver su cara le provocaba tal desconcierto que lo llevaba hasta la locura.Ese sujeto no era otro que su padre;el dr. Membrana ahora indefenso ante las garras de un invasor.

-No metas a mi padre en esto Zim-grunó Dib enfurecido-yo soy al que quieres,no le hagas daño a el...

-Dib,si te pones a pensarlo,esto es tu culpa-dijo alegremente Zim

-¿Que?

-See,si no te importara tanto no tendría que hacerle daño-aclaró el invasor

-Estás demente...

-Yo preferiría el termino de...insano mental-Zim empezó a reír maniacamente y segundos despues se detuvo en seco sin ninguna razón aparente-vaya,eso no sonó tan bien como esperaba...como sea,yo y...

-Amo...-dijo crudamente Gir jalando la ropa de Zim

-¿Que quieres,Gir..?

-¿No podría oprimír el boton de destrucción e irnos de una vez?

-¡¡Gir!!-gritó Zim muy molesto-¡¡tonto!!,arruinaste mi plan malevolo,yo planeaba desvelarlo

-¿Botón de destrucción?-pregunto Dib desconcertado

-El humano te oyó-aclaró Zim en un segundo-si,botón de destrucción-sacó un estraño control-cuando oprima el botón verde de este control...tu mundo como lo conoces ya no existirá,todos morirán instantaneamente,a menos que estén 20 metros bajo Tierra o alguna fuerza superior lo proteja

-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooouuuuu...!!

El alienigena comenzó a reír desquiciadamente y acto seguido se volvió para ver al dr. Membrana.

-Me había olvidado de usted...señor-el extraterrestre tomó del suelo un arma Irken y apuntó a la cabeza del hombre-despidase de su hijo...señor

-No..-susurró Dib ahora de rodillas-por favor no,Zim...no quiero verlo morir...no...¡¡NOOO!!

El humano corrió en dirección a su enemigo esperando poder hacer algo para detenerlo,pero apenas movió un pie,un campo de fuerza apareció a su alrededor cuando Zim apretó el botón rojo de su control.

-Qu..¿Que es esto?-pregunto el humano conmocionado mientras toqueteaba el campo de fuerza a su alrededor

-Un campo de fuerza-dijo Zim con un tono burlón-pero no te pongas feliz que eso no te salvará de la destrucción de tu raza,¿eh?

-¡¡Alejate de mi papá!!

-Si quieres me alejaré,pero eso no evitará que le dispare-comenzó a reír macabramente-¡¡Gir!!

-¡¡Si Amo?!-preguntó poniendose rojo

-Vete al Crucero Boot de una vez,¡¡estás muy chico para ver tanta muerte!!

-Si amo...-obedeció el androide algo triste

-...Y ahora usted..-volvió a clavar su grandes ojos color rubí en el dr. Membrana

-Hijo...-dijo secamente Membrana

-Papá...-dijo Dib muy bajito-perdoname...

Y **él **apretó el gatillo.La bala atravezó la cabeza de Membrana haciendo que este perdiera la vida definitivamente.

Dib vió con horror lo que acababa de ocurrír,en un instante,el ser vivo al que alguna vez le había tenido tan siquiera un poco de cariño había muerto,¿que si donde estaba su hermana?,lo más seguro era que ya hubiera muerto junto con todas las demás personas cuando Zim hizo su primer movimiento que quien pensaría ocasionaría todo este Infierno.

Su padre ahora estaba tendido en el piso.Muerto.Pero en el interior de Dib no ocurría nada,ni una lagrima o dolor alguno,la nota de horror que había persivido Zim en su rostro antes era solo por la pura impresión de ver morir a una persona.Acaso...¿Dib debía sentir algo más?.Cuando sospechó que su hermana estaba muerta no le causó impacto alguno,despues de todo,a ella nunca le había importado Dib siquiera.Pero...¡¡hombre!!,esto si que era diferente,era su padre...debía sentir al menos un pequeño dolor al verlo morir así.Pero nada.

-Lo mataste...-se aclaró Dib aún atrapado en el campo de fuerza

-Si,bueno,que obvio-dijo Zim como algo decepcionado-pensé que cuando lo hiciera sería un poco...no se...¿mas divertido?

-eres un...¡¡un maldito bastardo!!-gritó Dib aún careciendo de sentimiento alguno

-Que bah...disfruta la destrucción del planeta,creo que Los Altos me ordenarán convierta este sitio en una hamburguesería,jeje

De pronto,a la mente de Dib se le vinieron recuerdos,recuerdos de su vida.Recordaba cuando nació su hermana,recordaba los momentos de el jugando con un tren,recordaba una vez yendo al zoologico,tambien cuando empezó a obsesionarse con lo paranormal,miles de recuerdos pasaron de su mente hasta ver a su enemigo montado en su nave.

-Adios Dib-dijo con cierta felicidad el invasor en el momento que apretó el botón verde de su control

Y todo cambió...ya solo había arboles quemados y edificios completamente destruidos,ya no había calle alguna,solo...destrucción,Zim había logrado finalizár su misión.

_Continuará..._


	2. Altisimo Zim

**Waow,segundo capitulo no puedo esperar ni un día para escribir otra vez,es una enfermedad xD bueno,leanlo si quieren o no lo haganmcomo sea igual seguiré escribiendo .**

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Segundo Capitulo:**

**Altisimo Zim**

_¿Ya cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estamos en este planeta?_

-Ya han pasado ocho años,Amo-respondió un Gir ya de diez años de edad

Ahora la Tierra era mas parecida a un desierto que a un planeta,exceptuando el intenso calor que puede haber en un desierto y algunas construcciones y naves Irken que se podián distinguir alrededor del planeta;en la Tierra el aire era calido y soplaba de una forma casi cautivadora;algo realmente raro y que no entonaba muy bien para un panorama así.

Ya hacia ocho años que Zim había logrado finalizar su misión,al reportarles a Los Mas Altos la noticia,estos le habían enviado una flota de naves Irken y le habían ordenado reeconstruyera el lugar como una conquista mas de su planeta natal Irk.

Zim si que había cambiado en esos ocho años,ahora casi alcanzaba la altura de Los Altos,haciendo que su posición social subiera en grán volumen,su nombre ya no era sinonimo de verguenza o desastre,si no de orgullo;el extraterrestre había logrado conquistar otros cinco planetas en los ultimos ocho años lo que lo hacía uno de los invasores mas destacados de todo el imperio Irken.

Ademas de su altura y su posición social,Zim tambien había cambiado su vestimenta y forma de ser;a diferencia del Zim melodramatico,impulsivo,presumido y un poco tonto de antes,el nuevo Zim ahora era un poco mas reservado y no le gustaba alardear tanto sobre sus planes o conquistas,aunque seguía siendo un tanto melodramatico.En cuanto a su vestimenta,ahora el vestía casi igual a Los Altos,solo que su traje era color gris y de sus hombros colgaba una capa vieja y rasgada,colo azul oscuro que paenas le llegaba a la cintura.

Nadie lo habría reconocido de no ser que de su pecho permanecía ahderida una pequeña placa en la que se leía:Invasor Zim.

-¿Crees que deba reportarme con Los Mas Altos ahora,Keef?-preguntó Zim al que supuestamente había sido su mejor amigo en la infancia

-Yo creo que Los Mas Altos estarán muy ocupados ahora Zim...

-Ey,ey...¿que te he dicho sobre llamarme Zim?

-Ah,si,lo siento,Mi señor

-Mira,odio tanto o mas que tu tener que reepasar esto todos los días,pero es necesario para que entiendas,repite lo que te digo cada mañana antes de comenzar el día

-Pero,Mi señor...

-¡¡Repitelo!!

-...El señor,amo,Invasor Zim solo me permitió conservar mi vida para servirle únicamente a el y no debo faltarle el respeto a su persona en ningún momento,le debo mas que mi propia vida y no valgo nisiquiera la mitad de lo que el vale.-al terminar la oración Keef hizó una pequeña revereencia ante Zim

-Muy bien-dijo fríamente Zim dirigiendose a la cabina de mando de su nave que por el momento se encontraba sobrevolando en los cielos de La Tierra-te felicito,puedes retirarte,te llamaré si nesecito algo

Mientras tanto,muy lejos de allí,La Inmensa se encontraba sobrevolando los alrededores de el planeta "Llameahora".Dentro de la nave,se encontraban Los Mas Altos,tirados en dos gran des sofás,bebiendo gaseosas y comiendo papas fritas.

-Transmisión desde Tierra,Mis Altos-informó uno de los Irken dentro de la nave

-Debe ser Zim-dijo Púrpura

-Ay...-suspiró Rojo-¿que sucede ahora,Zim?

-Mis Altos,quería darles el reporte de la situación aquí en La Tierra,mañana tendré mucho trabajo,por lo que decidí que hoy serí...

-Si,si,solo danos esa cosa del reporte y sigue con tus asuntos,¿quieres?-replicó Rojo algo cansado

-Como ustedes ordenen Mis Altisimos-respondió Zim poniendo su tipica posición de militar-Las contrucciones en la Tierra van algo lentas desde hace unos meses,me temo que si no apresuramos el paso este año no habrá tiempo para seguir las construcciones del planeta Orke,y...

-Si,bueno,eso es suficiente para hoy,no queremos quitarte mas tiempo,Zim,buena suerte,hasta luego.

Se corta la transmisión.

-Oye-comenzó a decir Púrpura-aunque haya conquistado el planeta que supusimos no conquistaría junto con otro seis planetas y que casi esté de nuestra altura...aún lo odiamos,¿no?

-Claro que si-respondió secamente Rojo dandole un sorbo a su soda como si esa pregunta no tuviera otra respuesta

_Continuará..._


	3. SSATRH

**Otro episodio mas wujuuuuu!!,que genial soy o.O jeje,no es cierto igual,les dejo este tercer capitulo,espero sea de su agrado.**

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 3:**

**S.S.A.T.R.H.**

_Ya no puedo dormir.Cada vez que cierro los ojos,la nostalgia me invade...es un sentimiento imposible de explicar;cada noche se ha vuelto una tortura,no se si pueda seguir con todo esto en mi situación._

_Ya han pasado ocho años desde la muerte de mi padre,es dificil sobrellevar esta culpa en mis hombros...si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte,si tan solo hubiera podido enfrentarme a _**él**._Es algo inevitable,creo;al menos estos ultimos días han sido más tranquilos,la semana pasada capturaron a Morla,yo y otros pocos más de los sobrevivientes quisimos atacar a esos Irkens apestoso,pero por mayoría de votos decidieron que dejaríamos que las cosas siguieran su curso._

_**¿Desición Tomada?:Que Morla se pudra con los enemigos**_

_Algo en mi interior me dice que es lo mejor,supongo que la escucharé y tomaré en cuenta lo que mis "amigos" quieren._

_Han pasado meses sin llover,aún no recuerdo la última vez que me duché,cielos creo que eso fue algo embarasozo,lamento haberlo escrito,pero ya no puedo borrarlo,maldita tecnología nueva sin borrador...¿es que no entienden que en ocasiones las personas nos equivocamos?,al fin y al cabo eso es lo que nos vuelv..._

-¿Señor Dib?

-Oye,Bij,¿que es lo que te he dicho sobre tocar la puerta?

-Pero...señor Dib,vivimos en un deposito subterraneo 40 metros bajo tierra,no hay habitaciones y mucho menos puertas,nisiquiera ponemos una cortina alrededor del inodoro

Hace ocho años que Dib y unos cuantos sobrevivientes de la aniquilación total de la raza humana se habían juntado para formar una sociedad a la que llamaban "S.S.A.T.R.H."

Bij era un androide muy parecido a Gir,solo que un poco mas grande y de color negro con gris,mas actualizado y de una inteligencia superior al robot de Zim;Dib lo había encontrado tres años despues de que Zim se había apoderado del planeta Tierra,estaba casi destruido aunque aún seguía consciente,al ver Dib,en el,la oportunidad a su alcance de tener un ayudante robot al igual que su nemesis,solo que con una inteligencia mas avanzada,lo llevó a la guarida y lo perfeccionó y reeconstruyó a su gusto,nombrandolo finalmente Bij.

Dib sonrió y se hechó a reír,recordando las tantas vecez que había visto orinar a una de las sobrevivientes en ese inodoro.

-Si,es verdad-dijo finalmente Dib-pero tu mantén tu boca cerrada,no pondremos cortinas alrededor de ese inodoro,¿oiste?

-Como usted diga,señor-aclaró Bij-de cualquier forma no venía por eso,esta mañana encontraron a otro sobreviviente,su nombre es...

-Oh,cielos,¿otro mas?.¿No puede ser mas tarde?,estaba escribiendo el reporte de esta semana

-Señor,con todo respeto,pero,¿de que sirve hacer un reporte de la semana si nadie aparte de usted lo va a leer?

-Bueno,esto es lo único que tengo que hacer además de comer y orinar-renegó Dib levantandose de el colchón viejo en el que estaba sentado-deacuerdo,iré a ver a ese tipo,el nuevo sobreviviente.

-La S.S.A.T.R.H. se lo agradecerá eternamente,señor,se lo aseguro-dijo el androide haciendo la reverencia ante su señor

-Si,bueno,guíame hasta ese sujeto,Bij,ya sabes,el nuevo...

-Porsupuesto,mi superioridad

-Basta,Bij,con señor es suficiente

-Si,claro,lo siento

Bij guió al terrícola hasta un rincón donde un hombre de unos 30tantos años estaba sentado,envuelto en una cobija,alrededor suyo estaba unas cuantas personas que lo miraban con lastima,el pobre se veía algo asustado y conmocionado,pero aún así eso no le llegó a Dib ni en un solo instante;vamos,el había visto a su propio padre morir,no se iba a dejar llevar por la pena de un pobre hombre afectado.

-¿Tu nombre?-preguntó Dib con una hoja y una pluma en manos

-Bree...Br...Brelan-tartamudeó el hombre con dificultad

-Bienvenido,a la S.S.A.T.R.H. esta sede te prporcionará refugio,comida y protección,te daría un tour,pero ya sabes...ocupaciones de lideres

-¡¡En que momento decidimos que tu sería el lider?!-gritó una mujer apuntando a Dib con un dedo tembloroso

-¡¡Yo me enfrenté frente a frente con el alien que provocó todo esto!!-aclaró Dib muy furioso-creo que eso me convierte en...alguien grande...¡¡lo suficiente como para ser el lider de la S.S.A.T.R.H.

-Vaya,tienen servicio a cuartos las 24 horas-agregó Brelan despreocupado como si el temor que sentía nunca hubiera estado ahí

-Señor,le dije que no incluyera eso en los folletos-le recordó Bij a Dib-nisiquiera tenemos cuartos,cada quien duerme en uan parte del suelo y listo

-Ah,no me molestes Bij...

-¿Que quiere decir S.S.A.T.R.H.?-preguntó Brelan mirando fijamente a Dib

-Ah...pues...-empezó a tartamudear Bij

-**S**ociedad de **S**obrevivientes a la **A**niquilación **T**otal de la **R**aza **H**umana-respondió Dib con orgullo mientras todos se le quedaban viendo-es un nombre en proceso

_Continuará..._


	4. Reencuentro en la Arena

**Si que,que,que,que soy veloz xD(deacuerdo,eso fue raro ¬¬)les dejo un capitulo mas,aunque casi nadie está leyendo la historia,solo me han dejado a un review xD,pero algún día la leerán y la juzgarán y les gustará continuó igual por amor a **

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Episodio 4:**

**Reencuentro en la Arena**

_La Andro-Arena_

Un estadio enorme de aproximadamente diez pisos cuando menos;lugar donde androides combatían a muerte obligados por sus amos,en ese estadio miles de Irkens gastaban su dinero apostando por el ganador;cada día se hacían quince peleas en la arena,el ganador se llevaba todo el dinero en las apuestas mientras que el perdedor perdía el privilegio de tener un androide,este era arrojado a las calderas donde,una vez ahí,su cuerpesito implotaba lenta y dolorosamente como si en su interior un pequeño incendio fuera creciendo calcinando cada sistema funcional que aún le quedaba luego de la batalla.

Ese gran edificio había sido contruido hace cinco años en el planeta Tierra.

Zim siempre hacía acto de presencia en cada batalla solo por que en el planeta que el había conquistado se había edificado aquél estadio gigante;aunque disfrutaba viendo las batallas de androides,nunca había participado en una pues temía perder y que arrojáran a Gir a las calderas por su culpa;por que aunque el ya fuera un personaje de gran fama entre los invasores no tendrían piedad con su androide si resultaba perdedor.

Ahora Zim se encontraba en la octava pelea de ese día,miraba alegremente como uno de los robotitos le propinaba una paliza a otro mas pequeño,no había duda que el primer androide mencionado sería el ganador.

-No es una batalla justa-replicó Keef algo indignado-uno de los androides es mas pequeño que el otro,ademas que tiene mas armas junto con...

-Si el amo de ese androide tuviera un poco de sentido común no habría inscrito a su androide en la batalla-Zim sonrió y miró a Gir que estaba sentado a lado suyo-todo es culpa de el dueño del androide

-¡¡Quiero tacos!!-gritó Gir con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ya los comprarás cuando se acaben todas las peleas-le explicó Zim a su robot

--

_Creo que me estoy volviendo loco,la semana pasada me pareció ver a Zim en la Andro-Arena,bueno...solo lo reconocí por la ensignia en su pecho,aunque eso no sería nada raro si me pongo a pensar,no me resultaría raro si me enterara que Zim se quedó a vivir en este planeta._

_Muy bien,ya es suficiente,creo que me calmaré un poco,si lo vuelvo a ver no temeré,lo enfrentaré como debe ser,despues de todo les prometí a estos sujetos que los salvaría y conseguiría de nuevo la libertad del planeta._

_Si,si,los salvaré a todos,construiremos lindas casa,nos reproduciremos para repoblar el planeta y viviremos felices para siempre!!_

-¿Señor?

-¿Eh?,¿que,donde?...ah,eres tu,Bij.No me asustes así,¿quieres?

-Disculpeme señor-pidió Bij acercandose a Dib-pero me pareció que usted debía ver esto-el androide le extendió al terricóla una foto-mire ahí

-No lo entiendo Bij,¿que se supone que debo ver?

-Es lo que no está viendo,señor.Mire fijamente en este punto-Bij señaló una parte de la fotografía y Dib se quedó Boquiabierto

-Imposible.¿Cuando tomaron esta foto las camaras de seguridad?

-Señor,ayer por la madrugada a las 200 horas,señor-respondió firmemente Bij

En la fotografía se podía distinguir a un Irken,como de la altura de Zim y muy parecido a Zim...¡que bah!,¡¡era Zim!!,aunque la única razón por la que Dib lo reconoció fue por la ensignia en su pecho que lo nombraba "Invasor Zim"(por que aunque la fotografía estaba oscura su ensiginia brillaba como una estrella¿no? xD).

A Dib le invadió una profunda sed de venganza,recordaba como ese tipo había acabado con su familia(aunque eso no le provocó tristeza)pero aún así ellos eran lo único que tenía en la vida:su familia.

-¿Que hacía Zim arriba de este deposito a esa hora de la madrugada?-se preguntó Dib-podría ser que...

-Disculpeme señor,¿está hablando conmigo o consigo mismo?-preguntó Bij algo divertido

-mmm...tengo que irme,nos vemos luego

-Espere,señor,¿a donde va a esta hora?

-No hagas preguntas,solo dime,¿mi auto sigue aparcado bajo ese montón de cajas?

-Como usted lo ordena siempre señor

-Muy bien,me voy,cuida de ellos,no quiero que se metan en algún lío y cuando regrese...

-¡¡Dib,Dib!!-chilló un hombre aterrorizado

-¿Que es lo que quieres Royal?

-No hay...¡¡papel en el baño!!

-Limpiate con periodico

-¡¡Tu estás loco!!,¡¡mi sistema orinario no puede ser asiado coooonn!!...periodico

-Dime,¿que vas a hacer,del uno del dos?

-...del dos

-Maldición...oye,ahora estoy ocupado en una misión de vida o muerte,aaah...¡tu!-Dib apuntó a una niña como de unos 10 años-ven acá

-¿Si?-preguntó la niña obedeciendo

-Mira,el es Royal,seguro te caerá bien,es muy amable,los dejo solos,adios-y salió corriendo

-yyy..¿Que onda?-preguntó la niñita a Royal

-¡¡Papel de baño!!,¡¡Papeeell...de baño!!

Ya arriba del deposito subterraneo,Dib quitó todas las cajas de encima de su auto,se subió a el y arrancó de un jalón directo a la Andro-Arena.

--

-¡¡Siii!!,¡¡destroza a ese androide,dale con todo!!,¡wuuujuuuuuuu!-gritaba Zim emocionado

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-gritó Gir imitando a Zim

-No,Gir,esto es malo para ti-le aclaró Zim a su robot-no te debe de gustar que destrozen a esos androides que son como tu

-¿uh?

-Pero...¡¡ah!!,que importa,¡¡aniquilenlo!!

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Fuera del enorme estadio,Dib ya estaba aparcando su coche en un callejón oscuro donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo,bajó con un arma Irken que había estado guardando hace unos meses en su coche,solo por si en alguna ocasión llegaba a nesecitarla,y sentía que esa ocasión había llegado.Ya estaba decidido,si encontraba a Zim en la Andro-Arena esa noche,lo mataría sin piedad como el lo había hecho con su familia.

Dib llegó hasta la entrada del edificio,no le pareció nada raro que los guardias no estuvieran vigilando la puerta,seguro se habían marchado para ver las peleas de androides.

En una ocasión,Dib inscribió a su androide,Bij,en una de esas batallas de androides,perdió humillantemente.El humano recordaba con diversión como fue que logró escapar de una muerte segura para Bij,había traído un extraño aparato que,en caso que perdiera,lo arrojaría al público y acto seguido este se dispararía como bomba,solo que en lugar de una gran explosión de fuego,el dispositivo arrojó agua por doquier lo que hizo que todos los presentes se quemaran al instante.

Pero no había tiempo de recordar momentos felices,Dib debía subir hasta el piso siete lo más rápido le fuese posible,a esta hora ya debería estár acabando la pelea número 13,entonces seguiría la 14 y penultima pelea del día.

-Si...,bueno,¿quien crees que ganará?-preguntó Zim

-Ganará Elek,¡¡el es lo máximo!!-respondió Keef super-emocionado

-¡¡No te hablaba a ti!!,le hablaba a Gir...

-Ganará Elek,¡¡el es lo máximo!!-respondió Gir

-¿De veras crees eso?,¡yo pienso igual!,el es...

-¡¡Ziim!!-gritó una voz muy irritante

-¿Uh?,no puede ser...-Zim se volteó para encontrarse con alguien habría jurado estaba muerto

-Sii...si que puede ser...-aclaró Dib jadeando de cansancio

-¡¡Como sobreviviste?!-preguntó Zim

-Tu...

-¡¡Como sobreviviste?!

-Tu...

-¡¡Como sobreviviste?!

-¡Tu escudo de fuerza me protegió!

-...¡¡Gir!!,te dije que no sobrecargaras de poder ese escudo...

-¡¡Destrozalo,Elek!!-ordenó Gir ignorando a Zim

-¿Que?,¿quien va ganando?

-Se acabo,Zim-dijo Dib apuntandolo con la pistola

-No,aún no se ha acabado,Elek todavía sigue golpeando a Domu-le explicó Zim a Dib

-¡¡Idiota!!,te voy a...

De pronto,a Dib el arma se le resbaló de las manos,cuando cayó al piso un vendedor Irken de gaseosas la aplastó destrozandola totalmente.

-¡¡Nooooooooooo!!-gritó Dib tirandose al piso de rodillas

-¡¡Siiiiii!!,¡¡destrozalo!!-gritó Zim refiriendose a la pelea de androides

-Te saliste con la tuya esta vez,Zim,pero volveré y entonces si...tendremos nuestro...nuestro...solo volveré,¿deacuerdo?

-Si,si,dejame ver la pelea

-¡¡Volveréeee!!-y salió corriendo fuera del estadio

-¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!-gritaron emocionados Gir y Zim al mismo tiempo

-Ganó-aclaró Gir muy feliz

_Continuará..._


	5. Desafío

**Otro capitulo mas esto es perfecto xD un poco,disfruto tanto escribir,me encanta,nunca dejaré de escribir,las ideas botan en mi cabeza como si esta fuera una cancha de basquetbol estoy tan feliz,un punto de alegría que no puedo ni describir.Deacuerdo,les dejo el capitulo,dejen de leer las imbeciladas que mi cerebro me dice y me obliga a escribir aquí y ponganse a leer lo bueno,en lugar de esto OO**

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Quinto Capitulo:**

**Desafío**

_El amo de un androide puede retar a cualquier otro sujeto con un androide a una andro-batalla en el momento que le parezca mejor,si el reto es hecho dentro de una Andro-Arena,es obligatoria que el sujeto desafiado acepte el desafio._

_Si no lo hace,su androide será calcinado hasta que quede infuncionable,resultando este perdedor._

-¡¡Gir,suelta esos cables!!-aulló Zim meintras veía una cámara que estaba instalada encima del deposito subterraneo donde se ocultaba la S.S.A.T.R.H.

-...seepp,señor!!-obedeció Gir con su lengua de fuera-uh...¿que haces?

-Intento localizar al humano Dib,así que dejame trabajar

-...quiero wafles!!,¡¡wafleess!!

-¡¡Pues preparatelos y listo,Gir!!

**-**¿uh?...¡¡buena idea!!

Gir salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina,sacó todo lo necesario para preparar wafles y comenzó a hacerlos.

Zim y Gir seguían viviendo en la Tierra,claro,pero ahora Zim había ordenado le construyeran una nueva base,mas grande y de mas pisos,casi estaba ubicada en el mismo lugar que su anterior base solo que unos kilometros mas adelante.

Despues que habían terminado todas las Andro-batallas del día de ayer,Zim por fin se dió cuenta de lo grave que era el asunto,Dib estaba vivito y coleando,y estaba claro que no moriría en paz solo hasta haber derrotado a Zim y conseguir que la Tierra sea libre del imperio Irken una vez mas.El invasor tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes o ese sujeto terminaría por destruirlo;desde hace tiempo el extraterrestre sospechaba que por ahí se ocultaban algunos sobrevivientes de la raza humana,por lo que había mandado poner cámaras en esa zona,pero no se imaginaba Dib fuera uno de los sobrevivientes.

-Si Gir no hubiera sobrecargado de poder ese campo de fuerza...-repetía una y otra vez solo para darse cuenta que no era culpa suya que el humano siguiera vivo,si no de Gir-ese horrible robot...

Zim estaba 100 concentrado en sus planes para destruir a Dib,había revisado una y otra vez las cámaras que habían logrado dispersar sus agentes por encima del deposito subterraneo,por si acaso Dib salía en algún momento,pero parecía que ese tipo se la vivía dentro de ese lugar,¿cual era su problema?,uno en ocasiones debe salir a tomar aire fresco o...no se...solo ver la luna para apreciarla como a un inutil terricola le gustaría,pero parecía mas alienigena que humano,incluso Zim no podía soportar una sola noche sin ver la luna,al igual que a los "terranoides"(como el en ocasiones los llamaba)le resultaba...pues quiza...algo linda,pero Dib era otra cosa,otra especie.

El Irken estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos,que casi no pudo oír cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su puerta de entrada.

-¿Quien carajos es?-se preguntó Zim cansado-¿por que me molestan a las 08:37 de la noche?,¡¡Giiiir!!,¿puedes abrír?

-Aja-dijo Gir sin moverse centimetro alguno de su sitio

-¡¡Gir!!

-Aja...

-Robot...-Zim se dirigió hacia la cocina,donde Gir estaba revolviendo una mezcla para wafles-Gir...cuando te pido que abras es por que estoy muy ocupado,no lo hago por molestarte u ofenderte,¿sabes?

-Aja...oye,¿puedes abrir?,¡¡preparo wafles!!-gritó Gir delirando de la alegría como si eso fuese la gran noticia

-Bien,pero la próxima vez quiero que me obedezcas,¿deacuerdo?-empiezan a golpear la puerta mas fuerte-¡¡ya voy!!-Zim abre la puerta-...¿que quieres?

-Señor,las peleas de androides de esta noche,se adelantaron,el público está furioso,comenzamos las primeras cinco batallas sin usted,pero alguien reclamó que usted no estaba y...ah...¡¡debe venir ahora!!-pidió un Irken que apareció en la puerta de Zim

-Aaahh...-suspiró Zim-bien,Gir,no hay tiempo para tus wafles,nos vamos

-¡¡Los llevaré para el camino!!-admitió Gir con una sonrisa en rostro y con la mezcla de wafles en manos

-No,no,Gir...¡¡aah!!,deacuerdo...

Ambos abordaron el Crucero Boot y se dirijieron a la Andro-Arena.

--

_Esto se ha convertido en algo así como... en una rutina.Cada día escribo esto en lugar del reporte de la semana,se ha convertido como en mi diario._

_Ayer le apunté a Zim con mi pistola,pero no se que hizo el desgraciado,algún poder de telepatía,se me resbaló el arma y un sujeto la aplastó.Ese Zim...no importa,descubrí que ese marcianito va todos los días a la Andro-Arena como acto de presencia o algo así,las peleas empiezan a las 9:00 pm pero por si acaso mandé a Bij una hora antes para inspeccionar,me lo llevaré conmigo para que nadie sospeche,es un buen compañero,me agrada ese tipo,además que es mejor que el estupido robot de Zim._

_Hoy iré a las peleas,seguro me encontraré con Zim ahí,ese bastardo me las pagará cuando lo vea,tendrá que hacerm..._

-¡¡Tenemos un problema,señor!!-alarmó Bij a Dib

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó Dib poniendose de pie-¿de nuevo se acabó el atún?,esos tipos,solo se quejan,_Dib,se acabó la salsa de tomate,se acabaron los panqueques,se acabó el jugo de piña,se aca..._

-No señor,esto es en serio,las primeras cinco peleas en la Andro-Arena ya acabaron,seguro ya ahora van por la sexta o la septima...

-¡¡Que?!,¡¡y me lo dices hasta ahora?!,aah...¡vamonos!

-¡Si,señor!,aah,y señor...

-¿Que pasa?

-Ya se acabó el atún...

-...si,ya me parecía raro que durara tanto el atún

Bij y Dib,subieron al auto que tenían aparcado arriba de el deposito subterráneo y el humano arrancó en un segundo.

--

-Gir...-susurró Zim a su androide-¿donde está Keef?

-¡¡No se!!,¡¡No se!!-gritaba Gir emocionado

-...

--

-Baja del auto,Bij...-le ordenó en voz baja Dib a su androide

-Si,señor...-susurró el robot

-Muy bien,tu quedate detrás de mi y sigueme

-Como usted diga,señor

Bij y Dib subieron hasta el noveno piso,ahí ya se estaba llevando a cabo la septima batalla de la noche,y ahí,tirado en un grán sofa aparentemente comodo,estaba Zim,disfrutando junto a su robot de la pelea que se ejecutaba en ese momento.

Un primer androide estaba acabando con el segundo con una lluvia de explosivos que salían de sus pies imparablemente,el invasor parecía muy divertido ante este acontecimiento,se podriá decir que casi se le olvidaba que Dib seguía vivo,hasta el irritante sonido de su voz se lo recordó.

-¡¡Ziiiiimm!!-llamó Dib con todas sus fuerzas

-Dib...oh no,no ahora-se dijo Zim dandose la vuelta para mirar a Dib-¡¡otra vez aquí?!

-¡Porsupuesto que si!,¡¡y acabaré contigo miserable!!,ven y pelea como hombre o como extraterrestre

-Oye,sabes muy bien que yo no recurro a la violencia para resolver mis problemas tu eres el que...

-¡¡Comete esto,imbecil!!-Dib sacó de su bolsillo un arma Irken identica a la anterior,solo que más pequeña y apretó el gatillo

-Hola,Zim,lamento la tardanza pero ya sabes tambien...-la voz de Keef se corto al instante cuando una bala le atravezó el cerebro,su cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran de sus asientos de un brinco

-Al final me serviste para algo,Keef...-dijo Zim con una sonrisa algo aturdida meintras le daba un sorbo a su taza de cafe que tenía lado-por favor retirate,Dib,ya me desharé de ti mas tarde

-Nada de eso,Zim,me encargaré de esto ahora mismo-aclaró Dib muy furioso pues solo le había puesto una bala a su pistola por quien sabe que motivo y la había mal gastado en Keef

-No voy a pelearme contigo,Dib,no quiero pelear por que no te...

-¡¡Bien!!,nosotros no pelearemos...aunque si nuestros androides-aclaró Dib mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa

-Señor...-dijo Bij por lo bajo viendo fijamente a su amo

-¿Que?-en el rostro de Zim se reflejo una clara nota de temor al imaginar a su androide metido en esas calderas que seguro serían su muerte segura

_Continuará..._


	6. Andro Batalla

**Mas capis xD que genial,soy lo maximo,tururururu...jeje,de acuerdo me deje llevar por el momento pero es k amo escribir xD ups,debo acabar este capi rápido,no se preocupen lo haré rápido y genial xD,se los dejo.**

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon**_**(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)**_**no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 6:**

**Andro-Batalla**

_Androide m. Autómata de forma humana._

_Arena f. Petrogr. Lugar del combate o lucha._

_Batalla f. Lucha,pelea._

_S.I.R. __**S**__tandard __**I**__nformation __**R**__etrieval(Recopilación de Información Estandar)_

_G.I.R. __**G**__arbage __**I**__nformation__** R**__etrieval(Recopilación de Información Basura)_

-No quiero que Gir pelee-confesó Zim mirando tristemente como su androide se comía la pasta de wafles que había preparado anteriormente

-Tu voluntad ahora no cuenta...-dijo Dib en un tono macabro-las reglas de...

-Como si no me supiera las reglas,terricola,¡¡yo mismo mandé inventé las peleas de androides...!!-Zim volteó a ver a todos los presentes algo extrañado-...aaaaamm...¡¡que acaso nadie va a atacar al humano?

-Por favor,Zim,a estos alienigenas no les importa si la raza humana sigue viva o no,solo quieren que se les pudra el cerebro viendo como dos maquinas se destruyen entre si...¿vas a pelear o prefieres que ese robot a lado tuyo sea calcinado tan facilmente?

-¡¡No obligaré a Gir a pelear con tu estupido androide,tu...!!...mono en...desarrollo...

-...¡¡Escuchen todos,yo,Dib,uno de los sobrevivientes de la raza humana,he...!!

-¡¡Que demonios es la raza humana?!-preguntó un ignorante Irken que se encontraba entre el público

-...¡¡He retado a Zim,el **invasor Zim**,-continuó remarcando las palabras "invasor Zim"-a que pelee conmigo y mi androide,pero el muy cobarde no tienen el valor para aceptar el reto!!

-...¡¡Arrojen a su androide a las calderas!!-gritó uno de los presentes sin previo aviso

-¡¡Que?!-gritó Zim asustado-¡¡no,no!!,¡deacuerdo,está bien,pelearé!

-¡¡Siiiii!!-espetó Dib en tono triunfante

-Aaah...la octava pelea será cambiada entonces,-declaró Zim algo nervioso-esta noche habrá 16 peleas en total...vamos a la arena...Dib...¡¡Gir!!

-¿Si,amo?-preguntó el androide sin darse cuenta aún de lo que estaba pasando

-Ven...acompañame,¿quieres?

-¡¡Siiiii!!

Zim,Dib y sus androides bajaron de las gradas y se dirigieron a una jaula enorme donde se llevaban a cabo todas las Andro-Batallas para que el público no fuera lastimado por si las cosas se salían de control.

Zim se fue hasta el extremo izquierdo fuera de la jaula y le ordenó a Gir se metiera en esta mientras que Dib se fue directo al extremo derecho en tanto le ordenaba a Bij,su androide se introdujera en la jaula al igual que su rival.

-Muy bien,Bij,no tengas piedad con el inutil robot de ese extraterrestre,¿entendido?-le ordenó Dib a su robot

-Pero,señor...-murmuró Bij a Dib-¿de verdad espera que pelee con el?

-¿Que?,¿no crees poder vencerlo?

-No,no,no es eso...es que creo...por favor,señor,solo mirelo

Bij apuntó a Gir con su dedo indice;este estaba totalmente distraído,dando vueltas mientras tarareaba una canción y miraba para otro lado.En ese momento,Dib entendió lo que el androide le quería decir al apuntar al robot de Zim de esa manera.

-Oye,no te creas la gran cosa-le dijo Dib a Bij-recuerda que la última vez que luchaste en estas cosas perdiste humillantemente;si no fuera por mi tu cuerpo ya estaría calcinado

-¡¡Pero,señor!!,¡era un androide gigante y tenía miles de armas superiores a las mías!-reclamó furioso Bij

-¡¡Gir,concentrate!!-le ordenó Zim asu androide que seguía sin enterarse de nada en ese momento

-Ay,pero que bonito se ve todo desde aquí-dijo Gir observando al público detenidamente-¿quien va a pelear ahora?

-¡¡Gir!!

-¡¡Baaayy!!,¡¿que?!

-¡¡jajajajaja!!-rió Dib como si ya tuviera la pelea ganada-puedes acabarlo ya,Bij

-Si,señor...

Bij encendió sus cohetes que expulsaban un fuego rojo que sería capaz de cegar a 10 hombres en segundos,el androide embestió a Gir fuertemente y acto seguido de su cabeza se disparó un misil que apenas alcanzó a rosar el cuerpecito de Gir,pues este lo esquivó velozmente al verse a si mismo en peligro.

Zim miraba con terror lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de esa jaula;su robot podía aniquilar fácilmente a un humano,pero sus defensas no pasaban de eso,un androide superior a él era totalmente distinto,Zim estaba casi seguro que Gir no aguantaría mucho sin sufrir un daño mayor a un rasguño o algo peor por parte de el androide de Dib.

De un momento a otro,la pequeña antena encima de la cabeza de Bij empezó a irradiar una resplandeciente luz que cegó por segundos a Gir,cuando recuperó la vista,Bij ya estaba a escasos centímetros de él y como siguiente movimiento le dió un golpe en la cara que lo derribó de inmediato.

-¡¡Gir!!-gritó Zim desesperado-¡¡Gir,tienes que atacar!!,¡¡escuchame,haz...!!,¡¡Gir!!

Pero antes que el Irken tuviera tiempo de darle una orden a su robot,este ya había sido arrojado por Bij hacia el otro extremo de la jaula,golpeandose fuertemente con las cercas,sin darle tiempo a Gir de ponerse de pie,el androide de Dib lo tomó por los brazos y lo lanzó al punto mas alto de la jaula donde esta terminaba,luego de haberse estrellado contra la cerca de arriba,Gir cayó al suelo golpeandose una segunda vez.

Esto ya era el colmo,el androide no había hecho nada desde que había comenzado el combate,Bij lo estaba haciendo picadillo bien y bonito y el otro androide ni resistencia ponía;ante este hecho Dib ya estaba que deliraba de alegría,mientras reía macabramente,Zim seguía viendo con miedo como Gir estaba siendo derrotado con tanta facilidad.Mientras tanto dentro de la jaula,a Bij le salieron miles de armas de su cabeza que al momento se dispararon y los proyectiles fueron directo a Gir,este ni tiempo tuvo de darse cuenta de lo que le venía como bala cuando estás se estrellaron contra su cuerpo haciendo que la cerca del lado izquierdo de la jaula se abriera.No se podía ver nada,el humo no dejaba,una vez que el panorama se aclaró,Zim pudo ver a su pequeño robot aún en la plataforma;su cuerpo estaba ahí,tirado boca arriba en el suelo,sumamente dañado pero seguía consciente,su cabeza era la única parte de su cuerpo que salía fuera de la zona de la plataforma solo por unos cuantos centimetros,lo que hacía que pudiera ver a Zim claramente.

-Gir...-Zim se acercó a su robot y sostuvo su cabezita entre sus manos

-Amo...-susurró debilmente Gir con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para hablar-lo siento amo

-Gir...resiste Gir,por favor

-Se acabó Zim-dijo Dib ahora triunfante-Bij...acaba con esos inutiles

-Si,señor-obedeció Bij mientras de su cabeza salía algo parecido a una pistola,pero mucho mas grande

-Amo...amo,alejese de aquí,deprisa...-pidió Gir viendo con tristeza a su amo

-No puedo irme,Gir-aclaró Zim aún con la cabeza de Gir en manos-es mi culpa que te hayan hecho esto

-Amo...-en ese momento,Bij disparó el arma,de ella salió un misil de igual tamaño de la pistola e iva hacia Gir y Zim-¡¡vayase,amo,rápido!!

-¡¡Nooo!!

-¡¡Amo!!

Los ojos de Gir dejaron de desprender ese brillo azul que era normal en el y se tornaron color rojo,el androide se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y lanzó un proyectil de su cabeza,mas pequeño que el de Bij,pero aún así más poderoso que hizo que el primer misil se detuviera nate la fuerza del segundo lanzado por Gir.

En sus ojos rojizos se podía ver la furia reflejada,¿que por que?,por una persona,el simple deseo de proteger la vida de esa persona había logrado despertar la rabia en el al punto máximo.Gir atacó a Bij dandole dos golpes en la cara y estrellandolo contra la cerca del otro extremo de la jaula,al caer al piso,el androide se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron y se lanzó encima de Gir,ambos robots quedaron tendidos en el piso,uno arriba de otro,empezaron a dar vueltas por toda la plataforma mientras se golpeaban brutalmente sin piedad alguna.

-¡¡Que es lo que hiciste,maldito?!-preguntó Dib muy preocupado

-Es que yo no hice nada...-susurró Zim tan bajo que Dib no pudo oír una sola palabra de lo que dijo

El alienigena veía sorprendido como su tierno androidito Gir se había convertido en segundos en una máquina de muerte inigualable;por más que Bij luchaba por apartar a Gir de encima suyo,este era demasiado fuerte para el,cuando por fin logró tomar el control y encimarse sobre el defectuoso robot,empezó a golpearlo fuertemente en el ojo derecho hasta dejarselo inservible por completo y se detuvo por unos segundos sujetandolo por los brazos.

Gir se liberó enseguida y de un solo golpe destruyó el ojo izquierdo de Bij,mientras el androide se recuperaba de ese último golpe,Gir aprovechó para avalanzarce arriba de su cabeza y arrancar su antena,el robot logró quitarselo de encima y darle una patada en la pierna;Gir ya empezaba a ponerse furioso,no había duda,encendió sus cohetes y aprisionó a Bij en sus brazos elevandolo hasta el punto más alto de la jaula,acto seguido lo extrelló una y otra vez contra las cercas que estaba a su alcance.

-¡¡Bij!!-exclamó Dib en apuros-¡¡Bij!!,¿que haces?,¡deja de jugar!,¡acaba con ese androide!

-¡¡No estoy jugando!!-replicó Bij ahora tirado en la plataforma y con muchos daños alrededor de su cuerpo

El androide de Zim se tiró sobre Bij consiguiendo abrir un pequeño oyo con sus pies en la espalda de este,ahora su cuerpo soltaba chispas y sobresalían algunos cables de varios colores que eran parte de sus sistemas internos,el androide tiró a Gir de encima suyo y golpeó su estomago con su cabeza,Gir apenas si sintió el impacto cuando tomó el brazo de Bij por poco se lo arrancó si no fuera que este reaccionó rápido se alejó de el.Aún conservaba su brazo,pero estaba infuncional,agunos cables en su interior se habían roto o desprendido de sistemas lo que impedía que pudiera moverlo.

Dib no sabía que hacer,su androide estaba siendo acabado por Gir,un androide que hasta donde sabía,no había servido para nada más que estorbar a Zim.Pero ahora este era un Gir completamente diferente,un androide de lo más avanzado que tenía la capacidad de aniquilar a Bij.Entonces Dib supo que no tenía otra opción.

-Creo que ya llegó la hora...Bij-inquirió Dib firmemente

-¿Lo hago ahora señor?-preguntó el androide sabiendo perfectamente a lo que su amo se refería con eso

-¿Que estás planeando,Dib?-preguntó Zim muy confundido

-...¡¡Hazlo!!-ordenó Dib en un dos por tres

-¡¡Si,señor!!-agregó Bij enseguida

-¿Ah?...¡¡Gir escapa de ahí!!-ordenó Zim advirtiendose lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

El robot se elevó en el aire con ayuda de sus cohetes,una vez que esataba casi en el punto más alto de la jaula,el fuego rojo que despedían sus pies empezó a hacerse mayor cegando casi a todos los presentes,entonces...se pudo ver una gran luz que invadió todo el estadio,hubo una explosión de gran magnitud que destrozó todo el edificio y mató a la gran mayoría que estaba dentro de el estadio.Zim no sufrió daños graves,al igual que Dib(¿que por que razón?,no me pregunten xD)el alienigena buscó a su androide con la mirada,pero no encontraba rastro de el por ninguna parte.¿Que había pasado con el?

_Continuará..._


	7. Noble

**Pues perdón por la tardanza de este capitulo.Se preguntarán por que si al principio no paraba de escribir y públicar capitulos me paro en seco por kien sabe que razón ya la paro por un tiempo **

**Bueno,pues esque por las noches mis padres me mandaron a dormir a otro cuarto por razones X(su cuarto lo están reconstruyendo y me sacaron del mío xD)y mientras reflexionaba allí dentro...se me ocurrieron unos fics y pues entenderán que si tienes una idea fija no te la puedes sacar de la cabeza,te obsesionas y si tratas de concentrarte en otra idea en tu cabeza pues es imposible,no me entraba la inspiración.Justo ayer miraba una pelicula cuando me entró la idea.¡¡Fue cómo un flachazo a la mente!!,pero bien,dejen de leer las inutilezas que escribo que vienen directo de mi corazón y mejor ponganse a leer el fic,disfrutenlo **

**Aclaración:_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon_(que inhumanamente lo canceló)_no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic._**

**Episodio 7:**

**Noble**

_Una explosión es la liberación en forma violenta de energía mecánica,química o nuclear,normalmente acompañada de altas temperaturas y de la liberación de gases._

_Una explosión causa ondas expansivas en los alrededores donde se produce.Las explosiones se pueden categorizar como deflagraciones si las ondas son subsónicas y detonaciones si son supersónicas(ondas de choque)._

_El efecto destructivo de una explosión es precisamente por la potencia de la deflagración que produce ondas de choque o diferencias de presión subyacentes de dirección muy corta,extremadamente bruscas._

-¡¡Gir!!-gritó Zim desesperado-¡¡Gir,por favor!!...¡¿donde estás?!

-Maldito alien...-susurró Dib tratando de quitarse de encima una enorme tabla

El extraterrestre recorría la plataforma del destruido lugar llamando a su androide perdido aunque sin recibír respuesta alguna.Zim ya estaba desesperado sin encontrar ningún rastro de su robot hasta que debajo de unos cuantos escombros alcanzó a distinguír las piernas inanimadas de Gir.

El alien se acercó al lugar y quitó de encima del cuerpo del androide los escombros que tenía encima.Por primera vez desde la explosión Zim pudo ver la cara de su robot;tenía unos cuantos golpes y rasguños en en su rostro sin contar su ojo dañado,el resto de su cuerpo tenía daños similares o más graves.Pero eso ya no importaba;estaba apagado y no respondía a ninguna de las ordenes que le daba su amo.

-Gir...Gir despierta...-rogaba Zim en un intento de hacer reaccionar a su robotito-Gir...

-Jeje...-río Dib ahora de pie

Zim levantó a su androide en sus brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección a Dib,este tambien llevaba al suyo en brazos y se quedó inmovil a unos cuantos metros de su enemigo;el alien sonrió muy débilmente y clavó la mirada en Gir;acto seguido le dirigió la mirada al humano.

El estaba parado con su androide y lo miraba con un odio inmenso;por su mente pasaron recuerdos de su hermana y su padre sin causarle dolor alguno dentro de el.A pesar de haber pasado años desde su muerte él seguía sin sentír al menos un poco de aprecio por ellos.

No había querido a nadie en realidad nunca en su vida,y nadie lo había querido a el.Hace ocho años había aprendido que eso nunca cambiaría;no importaba si el era el salvador de la humanidad o no,eso no le ganaría amigos,cariño o amor.Si tenía suerte se volvería popular,pero no pasaría de eso;se le acercarían interesados,obtendría una buena novia y se regosijaría en millones y millones de dolares.Pero aún así eso no le daría la felicidad y el lo sabía.

Finalmente sonrió y miró a Zim a los ojos;el invasor Zim.

Zim se veía tranquilo en ese momento.Dib había destrozado la Andro-Arena,¿y eso que?;aún tenía el resto del planeta y otros cinco más que podía utilizar a su antojo,eso para el era solo una pequeña perdida.Ahora tenía todo lo que había deseado durante una vida entera;altura,una buena posición social,respeto...era uno de los mejores invasores del planeta Irk,sus sueños se habían realizado,¿que más podía querer?

El sabía que eso no le daba la felicidad;aunque ahora todos a su alrededor lo trataban cómo el quería,sabía que a sus espaldas seguían odiandolo por ser lo que era y lo que siempre sería en el fondo:el invasor mediocre,creído e ingenuo que había sido desde pequeño todo el tiempo.Los Mas Altos lo odiaban,su raza lo odiaba,y ahora otras cinco razas más lo odiaban por haber sido el responsable de la destrucción de su planeta y la mayoría de su raza.

Eso era todo lo que tenía;odio.

Si,ambos eran infelices,que mejor combinación para dos enemigos,¿no?

-Estoy cansado de jugar Dib-admitió Zim borrando de su rostro su sonrisa-quiero que esto acabe de una vez

-A acabarlo te refieres a...

-¡¡Si!!,¡quiero que acabe!...-dijo con brusquedad el invasor-quiero que cuando uno de los dos amenaze con matar al otro de verdad lo haga...quiero que uno de los dos muera aquí mismo y hoy mismo o si no...

-¿Si no que?-preguntó el humano apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de su androide

-Si no...no me queda más opción que volar el planeta en este mismo instante apenas consiga el control

Dib se quedó helado al oír aquellas palabras.¿Zim de verdad era capáz e volar el planeta entero?,¿su primera conquista y la que le había dado tanto respeto,honor,gloria y prestigio?,¿era capáz?

El humano se arrodilló y dejó dejó suavemente el cuerpo de Bij en el suelo;al ver este gesto,Zim lo imitó y dejó el cuerpo de Gir tambien en el suelo.Ambos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se miraron el uno al otro muy seriamente.

El primero en reaccionar fue Zim;de su pak salió una pistola Irken muy pequeña y con la cual apuntó a Dib.Este sonrió satisfactoriamente y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina;enseguida sacó dos pequeñas pistolas echas por el.

-Uy,dos pistolas-dijo Zim en tono de burla mientras bajaba el arma-¿que pasa?,¿el humanito teme a una sola arma alienigena?

-Veremos quien es el humanito cuando esto acabe,Zim-dijo amenazantemente el muchacho

-Pues...yo creo que el humanito serás tu..por si lo olvidas,yo soy un ex-tra-te-rres-tre

-¡Callate!

Dib apuntó bravamente a su enemigo con ambas pistolas mientras Zim lo imitaba.En el rostro del invasor se reflejó un sentimiento de abandono y rechazo de lo más aterrador que dejó a Dib un poco impactado al ver su mirada.

El humano fue el primero en disparár hacía el extraterrestre;este la esquivó habilmente y disparó su arma de la cual no salió una bala si no tres objetos punzante parecidos a una aguja o incluso más pequeños;Dib lo esquivó sin problemas y miró atonito a Zim.¿De verdad planeaba vencerlo con esas cosas cómo proyectil? El humano no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Dib entre risas

-Ponte feliz por ahora-dijo Zim con una sonrisa en su rostro-ahora sólo te lanzé tres,la proxima serán cinco e irán aumentando

-Woow...mira que asustado estoy,me voy a desangrár con tus mini agujitas

-Estas "agujitas" son en realidad explosivos...al impactar con cualquier forma de vida causan una pequeña esplosión en el interior de dicha forma de vida matandola lentamente...Se podría decir que es la forma más lenta de morir

Dib quedó paralizado ante lo dicho por Zim.¿Explosivos?.Ese maldito de Zim habia estado guardando eso para un momento especial,quizá...este momento.El momento decisivo en que todo se arreglaría por fin entre estos dos.

El humano siguió sonriendo;le emocionaba la idea de morir de una forma tan maniaca cómo esa,si no hubiera tenido tantas ganas de acabar con Zim habría dejado que le disparase.

¿Cómo se podría sentir morir de una forma tan sanguinaria como esa?

Pues Dib se quedaría con la duda por que eso jamás pasaría.Tomó sus armas y disparó locamente contra el invasor una y otra vez hasta por fin lográr darle en el hombro derecho y dejar uno de sus brazos inmoviles.

-Primer disparo efectivo-anunció Dib soplando el humo que salía de sus armas cómo si fuera un sheriff del viejo Oeste-el próximo será en la pierna,luego en el estomago y por último en la cabeza

-Crees que te será tan fácil,¿eh,amiguito?-dijo Zim tocandosé la herida su hombro

El terricola no respondió y siguió disparando;esta vez el alienigena se movía mucho más rápido que la vez anterior,era sorprendente su velocidad contando que tenía un hombro herido.Finalmente Dib se quedó sin munición y Zim aprovechó para lanzar sus explosivos de agujas;esta vez eran cinco las que se dirigían al muchacho.Alcanzó a evadír las primeras cuatro pero la quinta le dió en la piernay esta en seguida produjo un diminuta explosión que hizó al humano caer y desangrarse.Ahogó un grito de dolor mientras Zim veía muy serio cómo su enemigo se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Dib pensó que aprovecharía para atacarlo mientras no podía hacer nada pero en lugar de eso se arrodilló a su lado y le extendió la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Q-que haces?-preguntó Dib algo adolorido-¿por que no me disparas y me matas de una vez?

-¿De verdad crees que te atacaría cuando nisiquiera puedes ponerte de pie?-dijo muy seriamente Zim aún con su mano extendida cerca del humano

Dib lo miró sin saber que decir.Es verdad;Zim podría ser el responsable de la aniquilación de la mayoria de la raza humana y la muerte de su familia,pero un aprovechado o cobarde no era.

El humano se dió cuenta que que aún conservaba sus pistolas;cuidadosamente y sin que Zim se diera cuenta las cargó con munición y acto seguido vió a su enemigo firmemente a los ojos.

-Que gesto mas noble-aclaró Dib aún con la mirada fija en sus ojos color rubí

-Ajam-dijo rápidamente el invasor tambien viendo directamente a Dib a los ojos-oye,¿te vas a levantar o que?

-Creeme,quisiera tener la oportunidad de ser tan noble cómo tu-sentenció el humano ahora con la mirada baja

-¿Que?

En el rostro del invasor se reflejo un claro gesto de horror e inseguridad;pero antes que pudiera reaccionar Dib levantó una de las pistolas y disparó cinco vecez contra la pierna derecha del alienigena.Este se dejó caer en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza su pierna y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas;sin darse cuenta una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo por el dolor que sentía.Esta vez fue Dib quien se puso de rodillas;pero no para para ayudar al invasor si no para apuntar firmemente a su cabeza con una de sus pistolas.

-Mi...Mi...Mi pierna...-pudo decir Zim aún abrazando con fuerza su pierna derecha

-Lo siento mucho...-se disculpó Dib aún con su pistola apuntando a su nemesis

Zim sonrió mientras la pistola de su enemigo tocaba ligeramente su cien,luego le dirigió la mirada a Dib y siguió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad quieres ganar así?-preguntó mirandolo con una clara expresión de decepsión en su rostro

-Tu..t-tu mataste a...a mi familia-le reprochó Dib desviandole la mirada

-Tienes razón...-contestó el extraterrestre ahora totalmente recostado en el piso-los maté...hice mi trabajo...seguí las ordenes...deacuerdo,matame.Venga a tu familia,Dib,eso debes hacer,¿no?

-Vengar a mi familia...

-Moriré cómo un buen invasor y con mi honor...no seré el que pierda en este enfrentamiento...sólo por eso estaré contento de partir...anda,dispara...aprieta el gatillo,dispara

-Zim...

Se quedó viendolo por un buen rato hasta que su brazo finalmente cedió;se puso de pie muy dificultosamente y partió sin mirar atrás.Por un momento parecía que seguiría avanzando sin detenerse pero se detuvo en seco por un segundo.

-Por esta vez te dejaré vivir,Zim-aclaró el terricola sin voltear atrás-pero la próxima vez que te vea...no me tocaré el corazón para matarte...nisiquiera por mi honor...¿oiste?-y siguió caminando firmemente

-Si...si...gracias Dib...-agradeció el invasor aún postrado en el piso

Al fin el humano se perdió de la vista del alienigena;este se quedó dormido en el piso hasta la siguiente mañana esperando el próximo enfrentamiento contra su nemesis.

_Continuará..._


	8. Misión

**Uff....hace tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia,y como estoy aburrida,no les dejo mas explicaciones,disfruten del capitulo. Ah,y como en este fic acostumbro no dejar mensajes finales,aprovecharé este principio para decirles que como no espero muchos reviews para ete fic,publicaré un capitulo los viernes cada dos semanas. Y tmb para avisar que dentro de poco estará el capitulo 4 de **_**Best Friends.**_

**Aclaración: **_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Episodio 8(por fin!!):**

**Misión**

_Zim....Zim....¡¡ZIIM!!_

De pronto una patada en e estómago lo despertó,se levantó de un golpe encontrandose con uno ambos Altos parados- o flotando - en frente suyo. Zim se puso se puso de pie dandose cuenta que en su cuerpo ya no había ninguna herida,estaba totalmente curado. Sin vacilaciones hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos.

-Mis Altisimos!! -exclamó Zim con su usual tono de voz tan molesto.- Es un placer encontrarmelos frente a frente de nuevo,había pasado ya mucho tiempo,lamento no haber podido comunicarme con ustedes hoy,pero....

-¡¡Dejate de estupideces!! -gritó Púrpura fuera de sí.- ¡¡¿Que le sucedió a la Andro Arena?!!

-Ah,eso...bueno...hubo un pequeño incidente,sobre eso....

-¡¡Donde está la tienda de churros?!! ¡¿Como sobreviviré sin ella?! -una bofetada por parte de Rojo lo calló.

-¡¡Controlate!! ¡¡Maldición!! -gritó volviendose hacia Zim.- Que diablos ocurrió aquí?

El invasor vaciló antes de responder,no pensaba que fuera buena idea hablarles sobre que el humano Dib había logrado sobrevivír y el había ocasionado tal destrucción,pero sin embargo no se le ocurría otra excusa. Finalmente dejó salír un prolongado suspiro y se decidió a contestar:

-¡¡Parece que el humano Dib reencarnó!! -exclamó pensando que eso era una mejor respuesta que decirles que por error lo había dejado vivo.

-¿Que?... -murmuró Rojo incredulo.

-¡¡E-es la verdad!! C-creo que ahora su nombre es....es...¡¡Dug!!

-¡¿Dejaste vivo a Dib?! -sonrió para sí y comenzó a hablar entre susurros con Púrpura.- ¿Escuchaste? Zim dejó vivo a un humano,en realidad nunca finalizó su misión. Imaginate lo que dirán los altos mandos sobre esto.

-Pero nosotros somos los altos mandos. -respondió Púrpura con la boca llena de patatas fritas.

-Así es. Así que vé imaginando lo que dirás. -de nuevo comenzó a hablar con su tono de voz normal.- Entonces has dejado vivo a un humano eh?....y cuantos mas están vivos?....

-Ah no,ninguno mas...s-sólo Dib....

-Ah...

-¡¡Waaah!!,¡¡está bien!!. ¡¡No puedo resistir el control mental!!,¡hay todo un grupo de ellos vivos! ¡¡Como unos 15!!

-¡¡Que pésimo invasor!! -exclamó Púrpura señalandolo descaradamente.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡no tienes idea lo mal que te irá cuando nos enteremos de esto!!

-¡¡Noo!! ¡no pueden enterarse!

-¡Muy tarde! ¡nos lo diremos!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ¡esperen!. ¿Y-y si mato a todos los humanos en un tiempo límite? ¿Que tal 2 semanas?

-Mhh....tal vez si....

-¡¡Sii!! ¡gracias mis Altos,no los defraudaré!

Salió corriendo deliberadamente mientras gritaba algo así como un nombre,los Mas Altos tuvieron que esforzarse para oír dandose cuenta que el nombre que Zim gritaba era el nombre de Gir. De pronto el pequeño robot se levantó aún con todos los daños que tenía y comenzó a seguír a Zim sin dificultad alguna,los Altos simplemente observaron estupefactos sólo por unos segundos para luego continuar comiendo.

-Mmh....¿que no el robot de Zim estaba averiado? -preguntó Púrpura sin dejar de comer.

-Yo que sé,debe tener autoreparación o algo así. -contestó Rojo volviendose hacia Púrpura.- ¡¡Dame una patata frita!!

- ¡¡Vete al carajo!! -dijo empezando a correr

-¡¡Vamos sólo una!! ¡No seas egoista! -comenzó a seguirlo desesperadamente.

_Continuará...._


	9. Fin del Juego

**Finalmente soy alguien cumplida. Estoy dejando el capitulo la fecha que dije,osea,luego de dos semanas. Por cierto,no esperaba reviews para este fic,en fin,gracias a Amaya37 por este. He aquí el capitulo 9:y el 10 dentro de dos semanas.**

**Aclaración: **_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeo (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 9:**

**Fin del Juego**

_Like my father's come to pass!!_

_Seven years has gone so fast!!_

_Wake me up!!!!! When september e...!!!!_

-¡¡¡GIR!!! - gritó Zim furioso alejando la vista por unos minutos de su ordenador- ¡¡Deja de cantar esa mierda!! ¡¡Ya pasó de moda!!

-¡Si amo! -obedeció Gir haciendo su saludo militar típico en él.- ¡¡Que haces!!

-Vigilo las cámaras donde creo que se hospeda el humano Dib. ¡Los Altos han depositado nuevamente su confianza en mí!,¡no los puedo decepcionar! ¡¡Mataré a todos los supervivientes humanos!! ¡¡¡ESOS INSECTOS!!!

Zim vigiló observó cada segundo de todos los videos por alrededor de 16 horas sin perderse nada,sin embargo ningún humano o rastro de estos salía a la superficie. A esas horas seguramente Dib ya estaba dentro del refugio,y lo mas seguro es que le hubiese advertido ya a todos de no salír. Después de todo ese sujeto era experto en deducír sus planes,hacia años el era quien había frustrado la mayoría de sus ellos.

El alienígena se levantó de la silla y gritó con moderación un nombre.

-¡Keef! ¡Gir,¿donde está Keef?!

-¡No lo se! -respondió con una sonrisa

-Tal vez murió en la explosión.....¡revisa tu caja de grabaciones de hace 20.7 horas,justo en la séptima batalla de la ,ilustrala en modo holograma!

-¡Si señor!

El androide dejó ver un luminoso brillo en sus ojos y con ellos ilustró una imagen justo a lado de Zim,este se paró a lado de Gir y comenzó a ver la grabación donde se mostraba a ellos dos observando el encuentro mientras bebían unas gaseosas,Keef estaba a lado suyo.

-Gir adelantalo,unas minutos antes del final. -le ordenó

-Si,amo

Gir adelantó todo y la grabación se detuvo justo en la imagen de Dib apuntando a Zim con un arma.

-¡Ahí! -exclamó Zim

_-¡¡Comete esto,imbecil!!-Dib sacó de su bolsillo un arma Irken identica a la anterior,solo que más pequeña y apretó el gatillo_

_-Hola,Zim,lamento la tardanza pero ya sabes tambien...-la voz de Keef se corto al instante cuando una bala le atravezó el cerebro,su cuerpo sin vida cayó al piso haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran de sus asientos de un brinco_

-¡¡Jah!! si murió....cielos...lo olvidé. En fin,tengo trabajo que hacer,sé que hay una clase de refugio subterráneo en ese lugar,¡lo que tengo que hacer es descubrír cómo entrar! ¡¡Vamos GIR!!

-¡¡¡¡SI AMO!!!!

**- - - -**

Tomó una camiseta blanca y la enrrolló con fuerza alrededor de su pierna,justo donde estaba su herida para tratar de parar el sangrado. La camiseta enseguida se tiñió de un color carmesí oscuro mientras el terrícola soltaba un quejido. Apoyó la pierna sobre una almohada y se recostó en el colchón dirigiendo la vista hacia un pequeño rincón sucio del refugio.

Allí es donde se había desecho de su androide,que ahora yacía apagado ydescompuesto. Ya no había luz en sus ojos ni rastro de aquella vida artificial que poseía. Dib cerró los ojos y suspiró alejando la vista de otra evidencia de su derrota.

_Continuará..._


	10. Comienza una Guerra

**Siento la tardanza por...bueno,casi un mes,supongo que este fic tmb se actualizará irregularmente,como sea...aam...bueno,gracias a Nina feliz que se dedicó a bombardear de reviews el fic estos ultimos dias,nah ntc. Se te agradece leas la historia,y tmb a los que agregaron esta historia a favoritos o a su lista de alarma,igual se les agradece. **

**En fin,aquí el capitulo número 10.**

**Aclaración: **_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeo (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 10:**

**Comienza una Guerra**

_Tru Tru .... Tru Tru .... Tru Tru ...._

Ese había sido el sonido que se había escuchado antes de que una bomba arrazara con el refugio subterraneo de los supervivientes humanos y con algunos de estos. Todo había sido cubierto por fuego,destrucción y varios cadaveres debido a la gran explosión. Todo se había desmoronado ante la vista de Dib,que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Con un extraordinario esfuerzo se puso en pie y observó a aquellos que habían logrado escapar de la explosión. Se habían reunido atemorizados como gatos a lado de Dib,quien,al parecer,era el único que conservaba la calma. A su mente vino solamente un nombre: ZIM.

-¡¡A...Ahora que haremos!!? -preguntó un hombre atemorizado y nervioso,pero al ver la mirada dura que le dirigió Dib volvió a la calma.- ...L-Lider....

Dib mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Era satisfactorio que al menos alguien lo considerara el líder,ya que,despues de todo,el era quien los sacaría con vida de ahí. Volvió a su pose firme y empezó a decirles el plan.

-Saldremos por los conductos de agua,seguramente debe haber varios irken allá arriba. -dijo con tono claro el joven- Tranquilos,yo....haré que sobrevivan.

Y con un dedo marcó la ruta por la que debían ir,comenzó a caminar junto a todos los supervivientes que lo seguían como ovejas,con la única esperanza de poder salvarse. Gente que alguna vez se había burlado de él,ahora confiaba fielmente en que el podría salvarlos de cualquier forma. Ahora mismo,él era quien tomaba el mando.

Uno por uno,fueron entrando rapidamente a los conductos para así salír por la parte trasera del refugio,Dib se había quedado de último,como cualquier otro líder lo hubiera hecho. Suspiró viendo una ultima vez el cuerpo inerte de Bij en aquella esquina,en esos momentos estaba siendo calcinado por el incendio que se extendía dentro del refugio. El chico cerró los ojos y sin dudar un segundo mas entró en el conducto olvidandose de su viejo robot.

Mientras tanto,una risa tenebrosa pero satisfecha se escuchaba por los alrededores. Proveniente de un Invasor Irken sentado en el asiento piloto de una nave observando con placer su obra de destrucción. Esperaba que los humanos salieran para matarlos,pero lo único que pudo ver al dispersarse el humo,fué el refugio vacío.

-¡¡¿Que?!! -exclamó Zim tratando de conservar la cordura- ¡¡Los humanos se desvanecieron!! -eso había concluido el invasor hasta que una llamada de parte de uno de los invasores de rango menor a el lo contradijo.

-¡¡Mi alto!! ¡¡Una de las naves ha confirma que los terrícolas salieron por los conductos de agua,señor!!

-¿Agua...? Creí haberme desecho de todos hace años...en fin,busquenlos en un radio de 100 km,no pueden estár muy lejos. Y que alguien me traiga...

De pronto un estruendo lo interrumpió. Observó con suma cautela como una bala había atravesado el pecho de Gir,aunque este nisiquiera había prestado atención,pues no le había afectado. Zim miró a su alrededor,¿era lo que pensaba?.

-Una emboscada.... -murmuró preparando su arma

_Continuará...._


	11. Mercenario

**Luego de mucho tiempo heme aquí de nuevo jeje. A ver si alguien lee esto,espero que si,en fin. Yo ya no tengo nada que decir esperemos pronto salga el proximo capitulo y siento mi irregularidad. Dejo esto en paz...**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 11:**

**Mercenario**

_Nombre: Fin_

_Especialidad: Mercenario a tiempo completo_

_Número de víctimas: ¡Un montón!_

_Joven de estatura media,diestro con las armas y leal. Yo el capitán de escuadrón Kazo le recomiendo favorablemente y blah blah blah._

-Que carta de recomendación mas vacía...¿en serio quieres enviarle a este chico al Invasor Zim? El pidió algo bueno para ayudarle a completar su misión,no? - dijo el soldado Irken a su compañero de flota,la nave en la que se encontraban casi llegaba al planeta Guugle.

-El es bueno. No ves su cantidad de víctimas? - respondió el otro casi horrorizado con la cantidad

-Supongo...

**- o - Planeta Tierra - o -**

-Una emboscada...

Las palabras de Zim trajeron otro disparo que el Invasor se vio a obligado a esquivar y terminó en el piso,levantó rapido la vista junto con su arma y disparó por donde el ataque del enemigo habia llegado. Fuera se escuchó un quejido y un pequeño alboroto de parte de los vigilantes que se acercaban a ver el cuerpo del agresor;llevaba una máscara negra y asu alrededor todos los curiosos se reunieron mientras Zim miraba por la ventana su obra.

-¡¿Le dí? - preguntó el Invasor solo para que le elogiaran mientras alzaba una triunfante sonrisa

-Desde luego señor! -respondió uno de los vigilantes dandole la razón- Bueno,chicos hay que quitarle la máscara para saber si es humano o Irken,ya saben,ese color rosado en él podría ser solo una enfermedad de la piel,¿no creen?

-Porsupuesto que si! No hay ni porque decirlo,hombre! -le apoyó un segundo vigilante- Pero cuidado,he oido que la piel de los humanos quema,y no digo que sea humano...

-Quitense de aquí montón de idiotas! - ordenó Zim apartando a todos los vigilantes y quitandole la máscara al sujeto

-¡Ay,madre! Ni viendole la cara podemos saber si es humano o Irken! - exclamó alguien

-Joder! Yo que había escuchado que los humanos tenían antenas! -se quejó otro

-Pero nosotros tambien tenemos! -aclaró un tercero

-Es humano,imbeciles,ya les he dicho que si no tienen antenas ni ojos rojos es humano! -enfureció Zim con autoridad

-Que tal si está disfrazado!

-Joder...

Zim volvió a la nave y se recostó en un gran sofá suspirando mientras veía a los vigilantes allí fuera trasladando al humano mientras seguían discutiendo sobre su origen. El invasor apartó la vista y sacó de sus ropas algo parecido a una grabadora,pero renovada con tecnología Irken y sobretodo el emblema de estos. La encendió y acercó a sus labios preparado para hablar:

-Bitacora de Buzzlight...ah...del Invasor Zim...hmm...vaya,que buen título. Serviría de nombre de una serie,¿no,Keef?...¿Keef?...¡hmp! Se fue a vaguear de nuevo por ahi. Recordatorio; No dar de comer a Keef. ¿Eh?

Un holograma saliente de su computadora se materializó frente a el. Era un soldado Irken que se mostraba ante Zim haciendo una reverencia,este le indicó señales para pararse y le permitió hablar mientras apagaba su grabadora colocandola a un costado suyo.

-Mi Alto Invasor Zim. El sujeto en cuestión que pidió especialmente para el objetivo de su misión ha sido designado,debería teletransportarse ahí en unos cuantos minutos mas. Es el mejor Irken capacitado que hemos encontrado. Su número de víctimas dice;...UN MONTÓN.

-Joder! ¡¿Un montón? A ver si no me mata a mí. Que bastardos que son enviandome a un chico así,cabrones...!

-Y un montón es solo aproximado eh? - una voz se escuchó a la espalda de Zim que miró sobre su hombro. Era un joven Irken que llegaba a la altura del pecho del Invasor e iba vestido de dorado con una capa azul relativamente corta en sus hombros y en su cintura poseía enfundada una espada-laser reluciente. Acababa de llegar en un tubo de teletransportación - Un honor conocerle; Mi Alto Zim...

-Tsk...que enano...¿cuál es el nombre de mi lacayo nuevo,soldado?

-Fin,Mi Alto. -contestó el aludido mientras el holograma se dispersaba.

_Continuará..._


	12. El Bloque Clave es Dib

**Bueno,la verdad solo quiero acabar este fic. El final ya lo tengo pensado,pero creo que aun quedan un considerable numero de capitulos hasta entonces,aun no tengo todo el intermedio hasta el final bien organizado. En fin,ojala alguien dejara review si le gusta el fic,ya que(robandome la frase)es el pan de cada lector :p Seguro me tarde bastante para el proximo cap...**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 12:**

**El Bloque Clave es Dib.**

_En cada construcción hay un bloque clave el cual al ser derribado causa el derrumbe de la misma._

_Así es en los grupos grandes de rebeldes;si derribas al líder,derribas al grupo entero._

-Y aquí,el bloque clave; es Dib.

Sentenció Zim con una sonrisa malevola mientras movía sus dedos de manera juguetona ante la extrañada mirada del mercenario Fin que soltó un suspiro aburrido por la impaciencia que tenia en este tipo de situaciones. Comenzó a andar por la nave ignorando el discurso inútil del invasor,finalmente luego de unos minutos volvió a su puesto inicial al momento que Zim se giraba hacia el para de una vez hablarle directamente no sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

-¡Corran,corran,corran,corran,corran,corran,corran!

-¡¿Quieres callarte? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dejame pensar! - gritó Dib desesperado;él y el grupo SSATRH acababan de salir de las coladeras y todos excepto él habían entrado en pánico ante el evidente desmoronamiento del grupo ante el sorpresivo ataque de los Irken. - ¡Ellos no nos vencerán;la raza humana no desaparecerá tan facilmente! ¡SSATRH no desaparecerá tan facilmente! ¡Lucharemos,lucharemos,lucharemos! ¡SSATRH luchará! ¡SSATRH...!

-¡Maldito cabezón! ¡Y estoy cansada de ti! - gritó una mujer perdiendo la cabeza ante el asombro de Dib

-¡Nisiquiera sé como pronunciar SSATRH! ¡¿Debo hacer Sssss... al principio?

-¡¿Y como demonios pronunció la T la R y la H juntas?

-¡No se atrevan a burlarse de SSATRH! - los reprendió Dib poniendose furioso

Todos callaron al instante y vieron a Dib algo temerosos pero confundidos ante el futuro que les esperaba. El muchacho solo continuó viendolo con ira ante la actitud que empezaban a tomar. Finalmente un hombre se animó a hablar cabisbajo.

-Yo me largo...

Así unos cuantos mas tambien se lejaron del grupo tomando su propio camino mientras que la mayoría,pero aun así pocos,se quedaron al lado de Dib dispuestos a seguirlo. Dib esperó unos momentos mas hasta que todo a su alrededor se silenció,levantó la cabeza y les dió una señal al resto para que todos lo siguieran. El grupo entero comenzó a caminar entre la oscuridad en total depresión mientras se avecinaba la noche.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - **

-¿Lo entiendes,enano Fin? - murmuró Zim aguantando las carcajadas - Quiero que mates a Dib,para que así,podamos matar a la raza humana,juju.

_Continuará..._


	13. Diez Humanos

**Bueno,aquí les dejo un capítulo que está dedicado al nuevo personaje: Fin. Para que se vea que clase de sujeto es,y todo eso antes que comienze con la misión que Zim le encargó; osea matar a Dib. En el capitulo se referencia la canción "Diez Negritos" que sale en la novela de Agatha Cristie,solo que con algunas palabras cambiadas. Bueno,esto lo hice en honor a que a finales de septiembre,sale el capitulo nuevo de Family Guy,el cual será una parodia de esta novela.**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 13:**

**Diez Humanos**

_Diez humanos salieron a cenar; Uno se cortó el cuello y entonces quedaron Nueve._

-Registro de asesinatos: 99,972. - blandió con fuerza su espada- Y tu,mi amigo humano,eres la víctima número 99,973.

El filo laser de su espada rebanó el cuello del humano casi logrando cortar por completo la cabeza. Por supuesto no había quedado rastro de sangre en el arma de alta tecnología,y dicho líquido había parado a derramarse sobre la árida tierra a los pies de Fin sobre los que no había caído ni una sola gota.

Dentro de una vieja bodega humana este mercenario se encontraba masacrando a unos pobres humanos que - recién separados de SSATRH - habían tenido la desfortuna de cruzarse en su camino cuando este había emprendido la busqueda del objetivo que le habían encomendado. Sus azules ojos se posaron sobre los ultimos 9 humanos que restaban; permanecían inmoviles y temerosos ya con la certeza de lo que a continuación les sucedería. Fin escupió a sus pies y volvió a blandir su espada.

_Nueve humanos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy tarde; Uno se quedó dormido y entonces quedaron Ocho._

El movimiento fue tan rapido que ni la misma víctima se dió cuenta de cuando la espada cruzó su corazón y perdió la vida. Fin cerró los ojos por unos momentos escuchando los pasos de el resto de humanos corriendo con miedo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró el solo alrededor del cuerpo de su víctima. Extrajo la espada con calma y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los cuartos del lugar. Era una bodega grande,el ruido de sus pasos hacía eco;muy pronto el alienígena estuvo frente a una puerta desgastada donde observó a su tercera víctima.

_Ocho humanos viajaron por La Tierra. Uno dijo que se moriría allí y entonces quedaron Siete._

Este fue un corte simple que le atravezó el pecho por completo a la víctima dejandole una zanja gigante. Seguro el pobre sufrió antes de morir,sus convulsiones y lagrimas al momento de caer al piso lo demostraron,sin embargo al poco rato dejó de moverse en lo absoluto. Fin continuó avanzando por el viejo lugar cazando a los humanos. Se detuvo en seco en un pasillo pero delante de nada; y en un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible,vió sobre si mismo. Un humano trepado de un viejo tubo que colgaba del techo.

_Siete humanos cortaron leña; Uno de ellos se cortó en dos mitades y entonces quedaron Seis._

La lánguida víctima no pudo soportar mas su peso y se dejó caer,Fin estaba justo debajo,pero en un segundo había avanzado hacia su derecha y elevado su espada a su izquierda con el filo apuntando hacia arriba. La víctima fue rebanada en dos,la sangre había salpicado sobre el brazo del mercenario que no se inmutó y - pasando de largo el cuerpo partido en dos - esta vez sus pasos lo llevaron a una escalera de metal que,aunque vieja,servía casi al perfecto.

_Seis humanos jugaron en una escalera; Una espada picó a uno de ellos y entonces quedaron Cinco._

Fin ni se movió de su sitio. Al estár frente la escalera,extendió su espada debajo de uno de los escalones y enseguida vió la sangre de la víctima esparcirse. Un sonido sordo le indicó la caída del humano al suelo luego de perder la vida. Y así,levantando la vista subió las escaleras tranquilamente mientras por las ventanas rotas entraba la tenue luz que la luna regalaba.

_Cinco humanos hicieron la carrera de Leyes; Uno se hizo cadáver y entonces quedaron Cuatro._

Y con esta tenue luz de la luna,se iluminó un cuerpo que yacía,tembloroso,escondido bajo una manta desgastada que Fin desgarró junto con su víctima. Sin preocupación,se deshizo del cuerpo arrojandolo escalera abajo. La sangre caía hasta el primer piso desde el segundo; el cual no era ni la mitad de grande que el primero,pero aun así era el cual tenia mas cajas almacenadas frente a un gran ventilador antiguo que ningún Irken se había molestado en mover desde que Zim había invadido el planeta.

_Cuatro humanos fueron al mar; Un abanico se tragó a uno y entonces quedaron Tres._

La espada de Fin solo se enterró en el hombro de la víctima y lo elevó con rapidez arrojandolo a las aspas del gran abanico donde estas hicieron el resto del trabajo con lo filosas que eran. La sangre salpicó por todos lados,embarrando al mismo Fin que continuó con su mirada vacía pero ruda al mismo tiempo. Bajó las escaleras lentamente pasando por el anterior pasillo donde un humano listillo trataba de escapar de su destino.

_Tres humanos se pasearon por el zoo; Un terrorífico Irken mató a uno de ellos y entonces quedaron Dos._

La espada fue enterrada cuatro vecez en el pecho y una en la cabeza,la víctima cayó enseguida. Fin siguió su camino hasta la puerta de salida. Si,era una bodega vieja,llena de agujeros,paredes rotas y emboscadas. Fin nisiquiera supo cuando el humano habia salido de quien sabe donde para atacarle con un pedazo roto de cristal.

_Dos humanos se sentaron al sol; Uno de ellos fue muy estupido y sólo quedó Uno._

Y en efecto era un cristal roto. Se rompió en miles de pedazos al tocar la armadura de Fin,quien rapidamente atravezó el cuello de la víctima pero sin arrancar la cabeza. Cuando esta cayó,Fin simplemente se volteó hacia la puerta encontrandose en ella al último humano quien corría alegre pero temeroso hacia la libertad;pensando entre lagrimas cuan suertudo había sido al ser el único que escaparía.

_Un humano quedó sólo. Fin lo asesinó y no quedó... ¡Ninguno!._

Y no quedó mas rastro de los humanos que un camino de sangre desde el segundo piso hasta la salida de la bodega donde yacía la última víctima inerte y sin cabeza. Fin respiró profundo y apenas si sonrió un poco dando a entender el buen trabajo que el pensaba que había hecho.

Es cierto que era algo bajo,mas que los humanos,mas que Zim,pero tenía la altura suficiente para poder hacer ese tipo de trabajos. Para el no importaba si era algo estúpido,pero siempre llevaba la cuenta de los asesinatos que había cometido. Era un número en su cabeza que nunca podría olvidar y que seguía aumentando. Nuevamente recuperó su semblante sombrío y subió a su pequeña nave Irken emprendiendo camino hacia su objetivo: Dib.

- Registro de asesinatos: 99,982. Dib,tu...serás mi víctima número 100,000.

_Continuará..._


	14. Trampas y Emboscadas

**Pues podriamos decir que aquí comienza la misión de Fin. De hecho debemos decir que aquí comienza la misión de Fin. Me gustó como quedó este capitulo,la verdad. Y creo que este es el comienzo del punto de desenlace y de bastante acción,jeje. Ya quiero acabar este fic,tengo los capitulos restantes escritos(excepto el final) pero subirlos todos de un jalón no me gusta. Como en una semana actualizaré. NOTA: las partes donde habla Zim hay bastantes puntos suspensivos,eso lo hice para que se vea la interferencia que hay mientras hablan por los microfonos.  
**

**Capitulo 14:**

**Trampas y Emboscadas.**

_Trampa. f. Cualquier sistema o dispositivo para cazar animales sirviendose del engaño. Plan concebido para engañar a alguien._

_Emboscada. f. Ocultación de una o varias personas para atacar por sorpresa a otra u otras._

- "Enano...! Enano!...¿¡Has encontrado rastro de Dib?..."

-Me temo que sigo en eso,señor. - respondió Fin comunicandose por el micrófono que salía de su pack - Estoy en el lugar donde los humanos escaparon.

El Irken se arrodilló en el lugar tratando de detectar alguna pista,siempre teniendo cuidado de no tocar el agua que,a esas alturas,toda la raza Irken sabía que era peligrosa para ellos. Un chillido sonó en frente suyo que lo hizo desconcentrarse. Sin duda acababa de conocer el ruido mas molesto que escucharía jamas: la voz de Zim. Alejando el micrófono a una distancia adecuada - para soportar aquél chillido - le contestó al invasor de mala gana y sin dejar de inspeccionar el lugar.

-Señor,me temo que no puedo trabajar bien si me grita siempre al oído.

-"¡A callar!...¡Lo que quiero que hagas ahora es ir...donde Dib y meterle...un balazo en su cabezota! ¡Imposible que falles!..."

-Señor,siento decirle que yo no manejo pistolas. Me especializó en el manejo de instrumentos de tortuta. Para este tipo de trabajos,solo uso la espada,señor.

-"¡Escuchame...enano...!..."

-Espere. Creo que acabo de dar con algo que puede ser útil.

La mirada del mercenario se fijó en el SIR inservible que yacía en un rincón,el agua solo empeoraba su estado; no tardó mucho en deducir que esa máquina le había pertenecido a Dib. Rodeando el agua,llegó hasta el SIR y lo cogió en brazos observando los daños. Asintió varias vecez antes de volver a comunicarse con Zim y explicarle lo que tenía planeado.

Como Fin esperaba,este estubo completamente deacuerdo y se mostró complacido con el plan que había diseñado.

-"Cuanto te tomará?"

-Ya tengo a mi nave trabajando en ello. El SIR estará listo en unos minutos mas señor. Luego solo falta ver como nos conduce a Dib y entonces,asesinarlo.

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

-¿Al menos sabes a donde vamos,Dib?

-Pues claro que no. - contestó sin esperar ser juzgado por nadie el líder de la semidesintegrada SSATRH - Jamás he caminado por alcantarillas,no se sorprendan si nos perdemos en algún punto,solo...no sean estupidos y permanezcan conmigo.

-Creo que ahora mismo estoy siendo estupido. -comentó entre dientes uno de los humanos.

-Entonces eres bienvenido a abandonar el grupo.

De nuevo el silenció reinó en el lugar mientras iban avanzando completamente a oscuras a falta de alguna antorcha o linterna que les iluminara el camino. Al pasar unos minutos,un golpeteo en el agua - como alguien corriendo - alarmó a Dib que dió media vuelta y ordenó a todos ir detrás suyo; estos obedecieron desganados,entonces fue cuando pudieron divisar un brillo acercandoseles. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos temiendose lo peor,pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo que tenía enfrente suyo comenzó a tomar una forma conocida.

-Bij...

Nadie mas que el escucho su murmullo; pero lo que decía era cierto. Su androide Bij estaba corriendo hacia ellos. A Dib casi se le escaparon unas lagrimas,pero lo contuvo en una gran sonrisa al momento que se arrodilló para poder ver al robot que hasta hace poco había abandonado,inservible,en el antiguo refugio.

Bij se detuvo a pocos pasos de el y tambien sonrió.

-Señor,le comunico que hay una salida a tan solo 2 kilometros mas de aquí.

Su voz sonó tan fresca,esa voz que Dib había escuchado tantas vecez,pero que ahora parecía que la escuchaba por primera vez luego de siglos. El humano sonrió asintiendo; Bij había iluminado el camino hasta la salida y el resto del grupo se había apresurado a salir alegremente. El muchacho colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su androide.

-Estoy feliz que hayas vuelto,Bij.

-Yo tambien soy feliz. - de pronto un micrófono salió de la cabeza de Bij; Dib se alejó sin esperarse aquello y de la boca del androide se escuchó una voz diferente a la suya. - "Objetivo localizado."

Los ojos de Dib se abrieron por completo y,él que era alguien de rápida reacción,empujó a su androide lejos suyo y salió corriendo entre gritos para advertir al resto. Ocurrió una explosión; el impacto de esta hizo volar al humano hasta la salida y centímetros mas allá dejandolo adolorido,pero solo con un par de rasguños. Allí encontró algo aún peor.

Jadeó desesperado viendo a la mitad de lo que le quedaba de grupo atrapados en una red y atemorizados ante las intimidantes miradas y armas de tres Irken custodiandolos. El resto de sus compañeros estaban apegados a una pared paralizados de miedo sin saber que hacer.

Nuevamente la rápida reacción del líder fue un punto importante,pues fue el único que se atrevió a actuar y disparó a uno de los Irken tirandolo de su transporte; era algo parecido a una moto,pero el doble de grande y,debido a su alta tecnología,flotaba. Dib se apropió de este y subió a sus compañeros libres con velocidad dandose a la fuga sin evitar voltear a ver las caras atemorizadas de aquellos que había abandonado.

-Lo siento... - susurró con la vista baja.

Y ya no pudo pensar nada mas,un Irken armado con una espada laser casi le rebana el cuello: Fin. Había saltado tratando de caer en el transporte que Dib había robado,pero debido a los reflejos de este,el mercenario no logró asesinarle y aterrizó sobre el terreno que los humanos dejaron detrás.

Sin embargo logró dejar a Dib jadeante y sorprendido mientras veía la figura del asesino cada vez mas pequeña hasta que desapareció. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que lo dejaron anonadado; esos ojos sombríos,temerarios y despiadados. Los ojos de un asesino.

-¿Quién era ese...? Maldito Zim...¿Quién era ese...?

_Continuará..._


	15. Dib y Fin están Locos

**Capitulo mas largo. Muy pronto volveré a actualizar.**

**Aclaración:**_**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon(que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬)No me pertenece dicha caricatura y no prentendo poseerla con este fanfic. **_**(olvidé ponerlo la vez pasada...)**

**Capitulo 15: **

**Dib y Fin están Locos**

_Ese loco me está siguiendo. Debo escapar de ese loco. ¡MALDICIÓN!,es demasiado rápido. No lo lograré a este paso. Vamos,¡maldito cacharro,ve mas rápido!_

Los pensamientos de Dib se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras por la cámara trasera de la nave-moto podía ver a Fin aproximarse luego que acababa de subir a su nave para ir en su captura. El Irken era mas rápido que él; es cierto que Dib había aprendido mucho sobre manejar naves Irken en todo ese tiempo,pero seguro ese sujeto tenía una destreza espléndida cuando se trataba de perseguir a su presa a bordo de una nave.

El tiempo se hacía corto al igual que la distancia entre ellos y,mientras el humano intentaba perderlo a base de dificiles maniobras y fintas,Fin cada vez se acercaba mas a su destino sin dejarse engañar por ningún truco. Pronto Dib ya casi no podía respirar,estaba desesperado; ¿cómo todo iba a terminar ahí? Iba a morir luego de tantos años,y nisiquiera a manos de ese maldito de Zim. Si no a manos de uno de sus perros justicieros. Ya sin poder pensar en nada mas; el muchacho se dió media vuelta encendiendo el piloto automático y levantó su pistola con una expresión terrorifica.

-¡¿Quién es ese maldito,Zim?

Y disparó. Sin embargo no intentó asestarle a Fin; la bala fue directamente y sin rodeos - y no por error - a uno de sus compañeros de SSATRH que nisiquiera se dió cuenta. El hombre recibió el impacto en la frente y cayó detrás del vehículo aterrizando con fuerza en la parte delantera de la nave de Fin,quien con apuros intentó quitarselo de encima sin éxito. Para cuando lo logró,Dib y el resto de humanos ya se habían alejado demasiado.

El mercenario escupió a sus pies y enseguida vió surgir de su pack un micrófono,frunció el ceño esperando los gritos.

-"¡¿Atrapaste a...Dib?" - la voz de Zim era 10 vecez mas molesta en micrófono que en persona

-Se me escapó,señor. -contestó Fin enseguida

-"¡E...res un enano idiota...! ¡¿Y te haces...llamar ase...sino?"

-Le seguiré la pista enseguida,señor.

Los gritos de Zim continuaron por otros diez minutos mas pero sin ser respondidos o siquiera escuchados por el asesino que subió a su nave preparando sus armas. Ahora estaba decidido; estaría toda la noche siguiendo el rastro de Dib para matarlo. No supo cuando su micrófono retornó a su pack.

Entonces,antes que pudiera partir,vió como otra nave Irken se acercaba al lugar,Fin esperó unos momentos viendo como unos soldados armados bajaban de ella. Algunos le apuntaron mientras el Irken al mando se paraba frente al mercenario.

-¿Quieren algo? -preguntó Fin sujetando suavemente la empuñadura de su espada-laser enfundada en su cintura.

-¿Eres Fin? -preguntó el Irken que ya había sacado un arma y apuntaba a Fin al pecho. - Tu andas trás el grupo de humanos,¿cierto?

-Pues si; ya que ellos están bajo el mando de mi presa. Tambien planeo matarlos.

-Entonces será mejor que te olvides de ellos. Nosotros los atraparemos; el Alto Zim prometió recompensarnos gratamente si matamos a los humanos incluyendo a su líder. Un tal Sib.

-El nombre es Dib. Y supongo que el Alto Zim les prometió eso antes de contratarme a mi. Sus servicios ya no serán necesarios;descanse.

En un momento la pistola del soldado ya amenazaba con disparar a la cabeza de Fin,este no se inmutó y permaneció firme siempre acariciando su espada con calma. El Irken sonrió mostrando unos dientes amarillentos,jugueteaba con el gatillo del arma bastante divertido,al parecer no se alarmaba ante la apariencia despreocupada de Fin al estár tan cerca de morir.

-Adios... -musitó el soldado con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-Adios.

Las palabras de Fin murieron en un instante,y al siguiente el arma del soldado se había disparado hacia la nada; el lugar donde antes había estado el mercenario,quien agilmente se había movido hasta atrás de su rival y le había introducido su espada por el abdomen para luego dejarlo caer moribundo. A continuación siguió con el resto de soldados. Trataron de darle con sus armas,pero fue inutil; este los mató en unos segundos con rápidos cortes en sus cuellos.

El Irken bajó su espada en señal de victoria y avanzó hacia su nave,sin embargo su primera víctima le tomó por el pie debilmente. Dirigió su vista al suelo donde se encontró con la mirada al borde de la muerte del soldado;sin vacilar rebanó su cabeza y subió a su nave.

-Registro de asesinatos: 99,987... -Fin observó pensativo a los alienígenas muertos al pie de su nave- Es por eso mismo que me especializé en el asesinato de razas. Ya no quería matar a ningún Irken. -suspiró echando una mirada al cielo azul de la tierra- Pero...todo salió tan mal. Ahora no puedo detenerme.

Encendió los motores de la nave silenciosamente; esta se elevó.

-Maldito planeta: La Tierra. Me hace sentir tan mal.

**- o - o - Lejos de Allí: Refugio Subterráneo a 19 km de la Andro-Arena - o - o -**

-¿Están todos bien? - peguntó Dib dejandose caer de sentón exhausto.

-T-t-tu...mataste...a Alvin...!

Las palabras de un joven hicieron eco en el lugar. Todavía quedaban alrededor de 6 humanos en el grupo. Dib no reaccionó,tal vez un "debía hacerlo" no lo excusaría ante ellos. Fue cuando ese sujeto siguió hablando cuando el muchacho comenzó a perder el control.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡¿No somos iguales todos? -Dib refunfuñó observando una sucia pared- ¡Respondeme,maldita sea! ¡¿Ahora quién es el siguiente,Dib? Matarás a Ashlyn? a Lenny? a mi?

Dib se puso en pie apuntando a su compañero con el arma callandolo al instante.

-Lo único que estás haciendo: es enfurecerme. Así que será mejor que te calles,o tu serás el siguiente. -contestó ante todas las preguntas del joven aterrorizado- Ustedes no son nada mas que cargas; ¡si sigo protegiendolos es por que aun me sirven de escudos humanos!

-Dib... -murmuró una mujer derramando lagrimas.

-¡¿De qué se sorprenden? ¡La mayoría de ustedes estará muerto dentro de nada,debo asegurar mi vida,no la suya! -el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Todas las personas retrocedieron temerosos ante el nuevo Dib que se acababa de mostrar

_Así es...esto es lo que me hizo el bastardo de Zim. Mató a mi familia y no me sacó ni una lagrima. Ya no tengo nada por que preocuparme; solo yo mismo,asi que me he convertido en un maldito que no le importa nadie mas que el. Todos estos años me han llevado a esto...yo..._

Los pensamientos del muchacho se detuvieron cuando un chirrido sonó en el lugar. No había sido el sonido de un disparo,entonces Dib recordó la alcantarilla por donde habían entrado,esa cosa hacía bastante ruido al abrirla: alguien se había introducido al refugio; ahora ya podían esperar lo peor. Un segundo chirrido se esuchó: el ruido que hacía la alcantarilla al cerrarla; ya todos comenzaban a temblar mientras algunos se escondieron donde pudieron. Dib solo permaneció inmovil esperando algún ataque sorpresa.

Y finalmente todo se silenció. Fin apareció de la nada ante la vista de Dib,acababa de asesinar al joven que hace momentos acababa de reclamar al líder sus acciones. Seguidamente se escucharon varios gritos desesperados de los humanos. La espada-laser se aproximó amenazante hasta el cuello de Dib,el humano no se movía en absoluto,y entonces,ocurrió un milagro.

-"¡Enano! ¡Mas vale...que ya tengas rastro de Dib!"

-¡No!

Fin se distrajo inesperadamente y Dib aprovechó para disparar,la bala destruyó el micrófono y seguidamente impactó contra la antena de Fin que soltó un grito adolorido mientras la sangre escurría a montones. Cerró los ojos tres segundos,para cuando los abrió no había nadie en frente suyo. Los humanos habían escapado. En tanto,la voz distorsionada de Zim aun se escuchaba por lo poco que quedaba de micrófono.

-"Fi...n...q...e pasó? ¡¿encon...Dib?"

-¡Maldición,señor!

El asesino se desesperó y arrancó el micrófono tirandolo a un lado. Se sujetó la herida en su cabeza esperando detener la hemorragia,la sangre había cubierto uno de sus ojos y le impedía la vista,jadeó con fuerza mirando a todas partes.

-Registro de asesinatos: 99,988... -continuó jadeando dolorosamente intentando limpiar su ojo- A los humanos...les encanta jugar al escondite,ah?...bien,no importa...soy muy bueno en ese juego...

_Continuará..._


	16. Mercenario II

**Mas sobre Fin y Dib. El proximo está mas dirigido a Fin que a nadie,excepto el final y el comienzo.**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 16:**

**Mercenario II**

_Se conoce como mercenario (del latín merces,-eris,pago),a quel soldado que lucha o participa en un conflicto bélico por su beneficio económico y personal,normalmente con poca o nula consideración en la ideología,nacionalidad o preferencias políticas con el bando para el que lucha. Generalmente se les menciona como asesinos a sueldo,criminales apátridas,sicarios,etc. Sin embargo,cuando este término (mercenario) se usa para referirse a un soldado de un ejército regular,se considera normalmente un insulto a su honrra._

_El soldado que representa a su nación,está dispuesto a luchar por una causa que es de su comunidad o país. Sin embargo,el mercenario lo hace solamente con ánimo de lucro._

Fin tomó del cuello a un humano que aterrado comenzó a rogarle por su vida sin causar la menor impresión en el asesino. Este fría y lentamente le preguntó por el paradero de Dib alo que el hombre respondió que debía estár escondido en algún lugar del refugio,el no tenía mas idea. Sin embargo esa no era la repuesta que el Irken buscaba,le rebanó el cuello con un corte limpio y dejó caer el cadáver al suelo.

-Hah...hah...99,989...hah...

La vista se le nublaba poco a poco,¿cómo tanta sangre podía salir de la herida donde antes había estado su antena? Jadeó con cansancio arrodillandose por el dolor; si continuaba así estaba expuesto a recibir un ataque sorpresa de cualquiera. Apretó los dientes cuando se dió cuenta que había caído sobre un charco de agua,se apartó enseguida al sentir el ardor en sus rodillas.  
Cuando se dió cuenta estaba tendido de espaldas sobre el suelo. Volteó a su derecha viendo la pierna de un humano temblando. Se levantó y rebanó la pierna sacandole un grito a su víctima que se derribó debido al dolor.

-¡Traiganme a Dib! -las exclamaciones de Fin eran cada vez mas fuertes resonando en el refugio,enterró su espada-laser en el pecho del humano,justo en el corazón,entonces este ya no se movió.- 99,990...

**- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -**

Luego de escuchar el disparo que destruyó el micrófono de Fin mientras hablaban,Zim enseguida había abordado su nave y empezado a seguir las coordenadas que su cuerpo de inteligencia había logrado sacar de la ultima llamada que había tenido con el mercenario.

-¡Soldados! Necesito que envien refuerzos a Fin,ahora mismo les estoy enviando las coordenadas. -ordenó el invasor por su micrófono al pelotón mas cercano de donde estaba Fin.- Parece que encontró al grupo de humanos,pero no se nada de su situación.

-"¡Si,señor!"

La respuesta fue rápida y los soldados comenzaron a moverse en una flota pequeña de cuatro soldados hacia al lugar indicado,donde Fin seguía luchando por ponerse en pie.  
Seguramente Dib aun no se enteraba de la situación de su enemigo o tal vez no se encontraba en una buena posición para atacarle,pues de otra forma ya le habría disparado. Arrancó un pedazo de su capa y la sostuvo contra su herida con fuerza hasta que pudo sentir que ya no soportaba el dolor. Entonces se dió cuenta que la hemorragia se había detenido; sonrió con malicia y se puso en pie aun un poco desorientado y con sangre en su ojo. Se tambaleaba,esa bala le había dado a algo mas que a su antena,le había hecho un daño severo a su cabeza.  
Cuando se disponía a avanzar escuchó el chirrido de la alcantarilla abriendose y enseguida una flotilla de soldados entrando por ella con agilidad. Se aproximaron a el siempre en defensa pero bloqueandole el paso. Fin hizo un movimiento de cabeza para preguntar por que estaban allí.

-¿Eres Fin? - preguntó uno de los soldados; Fin asintió.- Somos tus refuerzos,el Alto Zim nos envió. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-De maravilla...  
-Esa herida en tu cabeza sangra mucho.

El asesino se tocó la cabeza,no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo,sin embargo el dolor había desaparecido y volvió a dirigir la vista a los soldados Irken con frialdad.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí. Ve a nuestra nave,puedes llamar a un equipo médico desde ella. Anda,antes que empeores,nosotros nos encargaremos de los humanos.

La mirada de Fin se nubló esta vez por la furia. No podía controlarse mas,y sin pensarlo terminó matando a todos los soldados en frente suyo. Dejó detrás un mar de sangre y cuerpos,en el acto se dejó caer temblando.

-99...994...

Jadeó por sentécima vez gateando hacia algo o alguien. Con dificultad se puso en pie,el lado izquierdo de su cara ya se había teñido por completo de carmesí; con su ojo bueno pudo ver como un humano aterrado tropezaba y caía en frente de él. Mala suerte.  
Fin ya no permanecía tranquilo,lo partió en dos por el estómago con un corte feroz.

-¡Me cansé de los juegos,humanos! -exclamó avanzando entre tambaleos a la derecha entrando por un estrecho pasillo,no pudo maniobrarse bien,pero a duras penas logró hacer pedazos con su espada-laser a uno de los humanos escondidos.- 99,996...

Recorrió el resto del pasillo incomodamente hasta llegar al final donde se dejó caer cansinamente. Pudo apoyarse sobre sus manos con un ligero temblor entre unos cuantos jadeos. Cuando el dolor parecía ya no poder aumentar,una bala le atravezó la armadura en su pecho. Bajó la vista incrédulo,¿cuándo el humano había conseguido la pocisión para asestarle un tiro?  
Fin era de rápida reacción,ágil,fuerte,resistente. Además poseía una armadura especial justamente para que las balas no pudieran llegar a su cuerpo. ¿De dónde había conseguido el humano una bala tan poderosa para,ademas de atravezar su armadura,lograr incrustarse en su pecho.  
Sintió su pecho comenzar a calentarse; la sangre ya brotaba tanto de su boca como de la herida,que solo podía escapar por el agujero en la armadura. El Irken levantó la vista debilmente,observó al humano que le amenazaba con pistola en mano,no presentaba miedo en su mirada. Ahora Fin era su presa.

-Debes ser el perro de Zim. -comentó Dib sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Arriba.  
-¿Perro?...

_Continuará..._


	17. Mercenario III

**El pasado de Fin y nos vamos. No sé por que,pero me muero de frío.**

_** Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capitulo 17:**

**Mercenario III**

_El cazador es cazado._

Se ocultó tras un muro jadeando;ahora lo hacía en parte por el dolor y en parte por la incertidumbre. Por primera vez su presa era quien lo estaba acorralando a él. Antes que nada debía ser honesto consigo mismo: no sabía si sobreviviría. Intentó tranquilizarse,el era un tipo sereno,lo resolvería. O al menos eso era lo que intentaba pensar.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era tomar el control de la situación;¡eso es! Un ataque sorpresa. Apenas se asomó por el termino de la pared y pudo ver a Dib apuntandole con la pistola. Con rapidez pudo evadir la bala y volver a esconderse. Se alejó silenciosamente de su rival,cualquier ruido podría ser crucial,sin embargo el dolor que sentía debido a las heridas al parecer no le estaba favoreciendo. Se detuvo un momento y soltó un quejido,como pensó fue sorprendido por una bala que le rozó la espalda. Movió su espada-laser ferozmente justo delante del humano y consiguió lo que quería,lo hizo perder el equilibrio y distraerlo.

Esta vez el asesino se arrojó al suelo;decidió que se arrastraría fuera del peligro a la seguridad así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida. Lo haría aun si todos los pronósticos estaban en su contra. Mataría a Dib. Finalmente se puso en pie observando por el pequeño agujero de una pared; Dib se encontraba dandole la espalda ignorando su pocisión. El Irken sonrió,solo debía recuperar aire y tomarle por sorpresa,entonces todo habría acabado.

Cerró los ojos alistandose y sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Un ataque sorpresa?

Aquella voz sonó justo a lado de Fin quien se paralizó al oírla. Entornó los ojos hacia esa dirección.

-¿No te parece algo trillado?

Un temblor se hizo presente en el labio inferior de Fin.

-Pero,¿quién soy yo para decirte como hacer tu trabajo?

La pistola le golpeó en la cara arrojandolo contra el piso y sacandolo de su escondite. Jadeó adolorido y se tocó el lugar donde había sido golpeado;no sangraba pero ahora su vista se había perjudicado aun mas. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas viendo como Dib le señalaba con el arma. Una bala le rozó la mejilla;el humano jugaba con el.

_¿Hace cuanto que esto no pasaba?_

**- o- o - Hace muchos años: ****Planeta Irken - o - o -**

Fin era mas bajo que entonces,su entrenamiento finalizaría en una semana y podría abandonar el planeta para especializarse. No sabía por que,pero los invasores y los especialistas en asesinato entrenaban en la misma zona. Eran menos asesinos que invasores,porsupuesto este ultimo era el puesto mas anhelado debido a la popularidad que dejaba luego de las operaciones "Ruina Inevitable".

-¿Asesinato de razas? -repitió una voz en frente suyo.

Fin volteó a ver a su compañero,el era un invasor,sin embargo se sentaban juntos a almorzar. Le había dejado ver el folleto sobre la especialidad que había seleccionado para ejercer luego de acabar su entrenamiento. Le arrebató el papel de las manos y lo metió en su pack asintiendo lentamente.

-Eso es mas peligroso que el asesino normal. -le recordó moviendo su comida. Su amigo era mas bajo que el y se vestía como la mayoría de los invasores lo hacían,tambien sus ojos eran rojos como el promedio. Él era un Irken bastante común,que Fin solo podía reconocer por su voz y debido a varias cicatrices que tenía en los labios. Jamas le había confesado la razón de estas.

-Si me especializo en el asesinato de razas,entonces no es asesinato. -aclaró el mercenario retirando su comida.- El asesinato solo se comete cuando un Irken mata a otro Irken;yo no mataré ningún Irken. Por eso me he especializado en eso.

-Que rebuscado...

-Aunque suene estúpido. Eso me hace sentir bien con el trabajo que haré. He salido en unas pocas misiones,pero hasta ahora no he podido ejercer mi trabajo,sin embargo cuando llegue el momento pensando en esto lograré sentirme fresco. ¿Dónde está Ellie?

El invasor no contestó,la Irken mencionada apareció de pronto sentandose a lado de Fin con un plato de comida que dejó sobre la mesa.

-Fin. Eddy. -murmuró la Irken en forma de saludo. Los aludidos no respondieron. La Irken era del mismo tamaño que Eddy,tambien era una invasora. Ella tenía brillantes ojos rosas y sus antenas caían tras su cabeza en rulos. Sin embargo tambien vestía con las ropas usuales de un invasor.- Escuché que te especializarás en asesinato de razas.

-Veo que ya es noticia. -comentó Fin entrelazando los dedos.

-El chico no quiere matar ningún Irken,jeje. -agregó Eddy burlandose.

-Como mercenario,pueden encargarte el matar a un grupo rebeldes de Irken,¿qué harás entonces? -preguntó Ellie retandolo.

-Los invasores tienen que ir a pedir sus misiones,¿cierto? -dijo Fin antes de contestar.- A mi me llega el trabajo solo,y soy libre de negarme.

-¡Rebuscado! -volvió a decir el invasor solo ganandose una mirada asesina por parte del mercenario.

Pasaron seis dias. Antes del termino del entrenamiento,Fin debía pasar junto a otros tres una ultima prueba. Se encontraban frente a un edificio Irken abandonado;ese día Fin conoció la espada-laser que usaría para trabaja el resto de su vida. La había seleccionado de entre muchas otras,había algunas de largo alcance,de las cuales sus dos compañeros escogieron tales como pistolas o simples lasers.

Sabía que tener ese tipo de arma lo obligaría a acercarse al enemigo,pero de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentirse mejor que esconderse entre las sombras para atacar.

Entraron al edificio a la orden de su entrenador,sus dos acompañantes iban tras de el. Pero,molesto por sus constantes platicas pronto se apartó de ellos y se perdió en un pasillo decidido a matar a cualquier sujeto que apareciese solo.

-¿Dónde te escondes? -musitó Fin mirando al frente. Un grito logró sorprenderlos,reconoció aquella voz como uno de sus compañeros de clase y sonrió.- Te cobraste tu primera víctima.

Aceleró el paso hasta correr y llegar donde había escuchado el grito,solo encontró el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros y pasó a lado de el con indiferencia. Casi enseguida escuchó otro grito,esta vez se apresuró aun mas y llegó en unos segundos;otro cuerpo. Lo inspeccionó rapidamente,el tiempo no era suficiente. Pero pudo ver como se apreciaba un corte profundo en el cuello. Que linda forma de matar.

Atras suyo sintió una precencia. Y así era,estaba alguien atrás de él,pero no le atacó. No separó a pensar en ese hecho,y simplemente se alegró de haber encontrado a su presa.

El rival vestía completamente de negro,excepto sus ojos,los cuales observaban con impacto a Fin.

-Al fin estás aqui. -dijo Fin. El sujeto ni se movió.- Es bueno que te hayas encargado de estos tipos antes. No quería ser interrumpido.

Fin se lanzó inteligentemente,pero el sujeto lo esquivó sin hacer esfuerzo. El mercenario quedó sorprendido,pero volvió a atacar intentandole insertar la espada en la espalda. Lo ultimo que supo fue que su presa se había deslizado hacia el techo en un salto. Se detuvo al instante viendo a todos lados.

Una patada lo sorprendió y se derrumbó,antes que su cuerpo tocara el piso sintió que el arma de su rival se enterró en su pierna. Se golpeó contra una pared,su espada se había resbalado de sus manos y había acabado detrás del sujeto. Fin vió a su rival completamente derrotado. Este llevaba en mano un simple cuchillo.

El mercenario esperó que el sujeto le diera el golpe final,pero en lugar de eso se dió media vuelta. Estaba abandonado el edificio. Fin le gritó varias vecez reclamandole que lo matara,pero no le prestó atención. Finalmente la ultima vez el sujeto volteó de lado el rostro logrando verlo y soltó una carcajada. Fin enmudeció,se puso en pie ignorando su dolor y corrió hasta su adversario desarmado. Este se volteó con el cuchillo por delante,Fin no podría hacer nada. Estaba a punto de desgarrarle el estómago,cuando el mercenario se agachó y paso a lado suyo.

El enmascarado apenas si pudo ver sus movimientos,lo unico que alcanzó a ver fue como Fin cojía su espada nuevamente,lo que vió enseguida fue la sangre correr por su espalda. Apenas si pudo gemir antes de caer.

-Aaah... -su voz sonaba como un ronquido agudo.

Veía a los ojos a Fin que le devolvía la mirada con repugnancia. El enmascarado soltó una segunda carcajada para el enojo de Fin,quien levantó su espada para darle el golpe final,pero algo lo detuvo antes que pudiera.

-Aaah... -nuevamente gimió,las manos le temblaban pero como pudo se las arregló para llevarse una a la boca. Retiró su mascara lentamente debido a sus heridas,descubriendo unos labios llenos de cicatrices que mordía provocando que sangrara. Fin retrocedió asustado;esas cicatrices...

-¿...Eddy...? -este asintió sonriendo pero sin dejar de morder sus labios.

-Ellie...tenía razón...a los mercenarios...les encargan matar a los Irken tambien...no puedes solo negarte...especialmente,tendrás...que matar invasores en tu vida...Fin... -Fin cayó de rodillas con las lagrimas quemandole la cara.- ...No te atormentes...así es como debe...ser un asesino...no tener sentimientos...llevo ayudando en...las pruebas de asesinatos 15 años,y...tu eres el primero que me ha derrotado...lo has hecho de maravilla,Fin... -su voz se apagaba mientras,ya con sus ojos cerrados,dijo sus ultimas palabras.- ...nunca nadie se reirá de...ti...recuerdalo siempre...registro de asesinatos...

Finalmente su voz se desvaneció y dejó caer su cabeza que se había esforzado por levantar. Ahora descansaba en un charco de sangre.

-...1.

La ultima vez que vió a Ellie fue en el funeral de Eddy. Donde nisiquiera le dirigió la mirada.

**- o - o - HOY - o - o -**

Una patada lo mandó al suelo. Su labio inferior sangraba,sintió una segunda patada en el estómago y tosió sangre. Dib jugaba con el entretenido. Luego de muchos mas golpes,puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Fin quien yacía en el suelo a punto de perder la consciencia. Le apuntó con la pistola.

-Luego de deshacerme de ti. Solo quedará Zim. -dijo Dib en tono triunfante.

Fin intentó levantarse,no sabía por que,pero aun sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a Dib. Sus manos lo sostuvieron lo mas que pudieron,pero la fuerza del humano fue mas y el Irken sucumbió. Sintió como la pistola se pegaba a su sien,casi podía jurar que escuchaba el gatillo moviendose. Cerró los ojos. Su espada se encontraba fuera de su alcance. La fuerza de Dib era mas que la suya. Se encontraba herido. Por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo.

-Aún no,enano.

La voz del invasor no había sonado tan molesta de lo usual,así que Fin dudó por un momento sobre quien era,pero abrió los ojos. Ahora mismo,esa voz para el se había convertido en música. Dib levantó la vista y un puñetazo lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared opuesta,sangre salía de su nariz. Se sentó enseguida viendo como su enemigo se acercaba donde Fin,quien,temblando por las heridas y el miedo,se apoyaba sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-¡Al fin apareces de nuevo! Maldito Zim. -el aludido sonrió confiado dirigiendole una única mirada al humano. Levantó un dedo para hacerlo esperar y acto seguido bajó la vista hacia Fin.

-Arriba,enano. -le ordenó levantandolo con brusquedad por el brazo.- Tu y yo haremos un equipo.

_Continuará..._


	18. El Frente y la Retaguardia

**Sin mas comentarios que decir: se acerca el final.**

_**Aclaración: **__**Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 18:**

**El Frente y la Retaguardia.**

_Fin será el frente. Y Zim la retaguardia._

De inmediato los dos Irken desaparecieron para ocultarse con rápidez. E inmediatamente volvieron a aparecer frente a Dib para comenzar su ataque en equipo,sin embargo los dos no aparecieron;solo Fin. El humano observó el alrededor desconfiando,seguro se trataba de un ataque sorpresa,Fin sería la distracción y entonces Zim atacaría cuando menos se esperase. Dib rió en señal de burla,solo debía deshacerse del mercenario y luego podría verselas con Zim.

Pero enseguida se dió cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Fin no se veía tan maltrecho como hasta hace unos segundos,ahora se mantenía en pie sin problemas sin temblar,y la respiración ya no le faltaba solo jadeando unas cuantas veces. Estaba parado firmemente frente a Dib,quien observó que a su pecho estaba adherido una especie de aparato con el emblema Irken.

El humano pensó cualquier posibilidad,y supo que ya no tenía mas tiempo para eso cuando Fin lo atacó con su espada casi rebanandole una pierna;él saltó librandose por poco y rozando con sus botas el laser de la espada. Planeó echarse a correr para tomar el ritmo,pero no le fue posible nisiquiera recuperar el aliento. Una especie de aguja le pasó por el lado de su mejilla,apenas si la rasgó y fue a dar a un muro detrás de Dib,él había visto esas cosas antes.

_-Estas "agujitas" son en realidad explosivos...al impactar con cualquier forma de vida causan una pequeña esplosión en el interior de dicha forma de vida matandola lentamente...Se podría decir que es la forma más lenta de morir_

Pudo ver como Fin retrocedió al menos 10 pasos en un santiamén. Eso no estaba bien,asi que automáticamente Dib se lanzó al suelo alejandose del muro impactado lo mas que su salto se lo permitió. Cayó con brusquedad,y finalmente el muro explotó,fue una explosión grande. Mas que la que había explotado en su pierna cuando esa aguja le había dado anteriormente.

-Ajajaja! -rió Zim desde las sombras. Dib tuvo que escucharlo mientras evadía los ataques de Fin.- ¡¿Te gustó eso,terrícola? He ampliado la explosión de mis bombas! Ahora no me andaré con rodeos,te mataré al primer disparo!

Dib comenzó a sudar. Eso era mas que un ataque sorpresa,era un ataque en conjunto. Fin lo atacaba directamente,y mientras él esquivaba el ataque,Zim aprovechaba para dispararle mientras estaba distraído. Bastante bueno,así debía preocuparse de dos cosas a la vez. Si no tenía cuidado,en cualquier momento se equivocaría y moriría por la espada de Fin o el disparo de Zim. ¿En verdad el alienígena había elaborado eso en un momento?

Finalmente la espada de Fin hizo retroceder al humano casi logrando que cayera de espaldas,y en cuanto dió señal de ello,un disparo lo sorprendió por encima de su cabeza. El cual logró evadir gracias al no enderezarse un segundo antes. Escuchó una maldición de Zim desde algun lugar desconocido y sonrió.

Luego de pensar bajo tanta presión se le ocurrió una idea. Disparó su arma muchas veces hasta distraer lo suficiente a Fin como para escabullirse hasta un escondite,el mercenario tambien maldijo cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había pasado,y subió su guardia.

El humano comenzó a merodear,y entonces cerca suyo pudo ver algo que le serviría. Podría ser cruel,pero el para ese momento ya había perdido cualquier verguenza. Y enseguida supo que debía hacerlo para ganar.

Fin observó detenidamente el lugar esperando el ataque sorpresa del enemigo. Zim aun continuaba en las sombras,él tambien atacaría en cuanto apareciera Dib;y entonces...¿llegó? Un cuerpo salió de la nada: una mujer de alrededor de 20 años. El invasor no disparó,pero el mercenario en cambió la cercenó violentamente sin darse cuenta que no se trataba de Dib,cuando supo esto pateó el cuerpo volviendo a su pocisión.

-Registro de asesinatos: 99,997. -susurró Fin. Zim rechistó por la actitud descontrolada de este pero siguió vigilando. A los pocos minutos,los dos Irken escucharon un fuerte ruido,un segundo humano fue empujado al campo de visión de Fin,quien enseguida fue a su caza sin perder tiempo.

-Enano idiota! no! -intentó detenerlo Zim,pero fue inutil.

En cuanto Fin enterró su espada en el cuello del humano cuatro balas lo sorprendieron. Al parecer las primeras dos habían sido un engaño,una de ellas dió de lleno en uno de los brazos del humano y la otra impactó en un muro lejos de Fin. Sin embargo las otras dos eran las peligrosas;el mercenario logró evadir la primera astutamente,pero lo único que pudo hacer con la segunda fue parar su trayecto que se dirigía hacia su cabeza con su antebrazo.

Se dió cuenta que había sido atravezado casi llegando a su frente,pero por suerte no fue asi. Jadeó un poco observando su mano temblar,y sonrió cuando descubrió que no había tanta sangre como debería. El aparato estaba funcionando a la perfección,pero desgraciadamente,Dib tambien se había dado cuenta de este hecho. Fin se puso en pie.

-99,998. -susurró fijando la vista en el cadáver humano.- Ya casi acabamos...solo te queda un humano que sacrificar,Dib. Y ya mostraste tu plan,no volveré a caer!

Y se escuchó nuevamente un ruido. Los Irken volvieron la vista hacia el lugar de donde venía lentamente,y Fin se sorprendió al descubrir que esta vez el humano no estaba tan lejos; este humano era el mismisimo Dib. El mercenario retrocedió dos pasos,una bomba disparada por Zim hizo que Dib tambien lo hiciera,y volvió a ocultarse con una sonrisa perturbadora.

Fin no sabía lo que significaba,pero lo siguiente que hizo fue dejarse caer de rodillas por su propio peso. Comenzó a jadear y toser sangre,y de pronto vió que esta tambien salía a montones de la herida en su antebrazo. El dolor comenzó a consumirlo mientras Zim dirigía la vista hacia el pecho de su aliado,simplemente pudo ver la herida de bala que Dib le había provocado antes,y el aparato Irken se encontraba hecho pedazos en el suelo. El humano debió haberlo hecho cuando se acercó tanto.

Como pudo,el mercenario volvió a levantarse. Ya había notado que el aparato se había ido y,pensando que Zim aun no se había dado cuenta de ello,cubrió su pecho con su mano para ocultar ese hecho. El invasor lo vió con rareza,mas cuando comenzó a caminar hacia un muro y se recargó en el cerrando los ojos,el invasor estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando vió como el ultimo humano fue empujado fuera. Al mismo tiempo Fin cayó desmayado ante la alegre mirada de Dib,quien pocos segundos despues salió corriendo de su escondite para terminar con el alien. Zim suspiró resignado. Al parecer tendría que re-elaborar su estrategia.

A pocos metros de Fin,Dib apuntó su arma para disparar,pero entonces Fin reaccionó sonriendole al humano. Se levantó de un salto blandiendo su espada y atacó. Dib apenas si pudo esquivarlo haciendose a un lado,y solo logró que no se hirieran organos vitales. Sin embargo el corte lo recibió su hombro,fue una sensación horrible que lo hizo sentir que había perdido el brazo. La espada continuó su trayecto rebanando la cabeza del humano que Dib había usado de carnada y volvió a ser blandida salpicando sangre.

-99,999...

Dib entornó los ojos nervioso pero sin llegar al miedo y Fin rió victorioso,su espada bajó lentamente pero entonces se desvaneció junto con el mercenario.

-Ah...no...ahora no...

Cayó sobre una de sus manos. El resto de su cuerpo ya no le respondió y su ojo bueno pudo ver a Dib burlandose con la pistola en mano. Apenas pudo tomar la empuñadura de su espada-laser y para entonces el gatillo ya había sido oprimido,pero el no había sido herido. Soltó un quejido al momento que su mano dejó de apoyarlo y sintió que era levantado,sus heridas punzaron cuando sintió que todo su peso cayó sobre algo;el hombro de Zim.

-Yo tengo que preocuparme por un estupido enano,y Dib sacrifica a un montón de humanos,tsk... -Zim sonrió apuntando a la cabeza de Dib mientras cargaba a Fin sobre su hombro izquierdo.

_Continuará..._


	19. Víctima número 100,000

**Cada vez mas cerca del final. Advertencia: en el capítulo la frase "Dib es mio" puede sonar raro.**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 19:**

**Víctima número 100,000.**

_Registro de asesinatos; 99,997...99,998...99,999...Dib,tu...serás mi víctima número 100,000._

El invasor no planeaba pelear con ese enano en su hombro,asi que hizo lo único que pudo. Sin nisiquiera intentar darle a Dib,disparó su arma y las explosiones pararon en cualquier lugar; al detonar crearon consigo un desastre inevitable. Dib,al protegerse,se arrojó cubriendose el rostro y los oídos para no ensordecer. Cuando se incorporó,sin sorpresa alguna descubrió que Zim se había retirado,aun escuchaba sus pasos y algun otro ruido proveniente del viejo lugar; se quedó inmovil un momento.

En tanto,Zim bajó de su hombro a Fin dejandolo en pie,vió como entre tambaleos se las arregló para llegar a la pared y apoyarse en ella,al verlo jadeante y tembloroso le dió un rodillazo en una pierna haciendolo caer. No estaba teniendo ningun cuidado con el,él era así;enseguida se puso en cuclillas a lado de Fin y tiró de su brazo para estirarselo por completo,rasgó la ropa que lo cubría y le adhirió un aparato identico que el que estaba en su pecho,solo que algo mas pequeño. Soltó su brazo y le arrojó un arma Irken en el abdomen antes de volver a ponerse en pie.

-Cambiaremos de pocisiones. -le informó Zim dandole la espalda.

-No manejo... -tosió.- pistolas...

-Solo asegurate de darle a Dib en el momento preciso.

No dijeron nada mas y Zim se guió por el sonido de los pasos de Dib para encontrarlo,una vez que estuvieron frente a frente el humano sonrió. Eso era por lo que había sacrificado a sus compañeros,por lo que había arriesgado su vida para destruir el extraño aparato Irken de Fin; todo para enfrentarse a Zim. Tomó una distancia adecuada y levantó su arma protegiendose especialmente el pecho antes que nada,su enemigo en cambio no se preocupó por protegerse,sabía que con un solo disparo que acertara sería mas que suficiente por lo que solo levantó su arma apuntando de lleno al humano. Ahora sus posibilidades de ganar habían aumentado; él disparaba y Fin disparaba. Con ambos haciendo eso,bastaba con que uno de los dos acertara para matar a Dib,esta vez aquél arma era mas eficaz que la espada.

Dib disparó múltiples veces y enseguida se detuvo para cambiar la carga. Zim había evadido el ataque y disparó contra el humano justo en el momento que este ya estaba listo. Al mismo tiempo que las mini-bombas del invasor fueron disparadas,unas segundas salieron de algún lugar respaldandolas.

-Tch! Ese enano no sabe disparar... -murmuró Zim volviendo a disparar.

Las bombas de Zim casi alcanzaron a rozar a Dib,mientras que las de Fin habían seguido todas la misma trayectoria sin contar que Dib podría moverse facilmente todas a la vez. Al parecer Zim se había equivocado,estaba igual o peor que antes,cuando él era la retaguardia y Fin el frente. El humano rió un poco,a él tambien le había quedado claro que el aliado de Zim no sabía nada sobre disparar. Mientras pensaba en este hecho,un repentino roce de una de las bombas de su rival comenzó a dolerle inexplicablemente,se tocó la piel de su cara por donde había pasado la bomba manchandose la mano entera de sangre. Soltó un grito para la alegría de Zim.

-¡Estas son bombas muy sensibles,estúpido humano!

Dib levantó su arma,tan sorprendido había quedado que uno de los malos tiros de Fin logró darle en la pierna,pensó que todo había acabado y comenzó a verse a si mismo explotando. Reprimió un grito de agonía pero al pasar de unos segundos solo vió su pierna explotando,no lo entendía,¿acaso Zim era el único con las bombas a gran escala? Entonces lo que Fin había estado disparando era...

No pudo pensar mas,antes que procesara cualquier cosa,su mente solo le dijo una cosa: su pierna se había ido. En ese breve tiempo su única pierna no tuvo la manera de equilibrarse y lo dejó caer. Antes que tocara el suelo una patada de Zim en las costillas acompañada de una chillante risa lo mandaron a estrellarse contra una pared,murmuró una maldición mientras su mirada se perdía ante la victoriosa figura de su enemigo sonriendole. Le apuntaba con el arma Irken mientras Fin salía cojeando de su escondite.

-Al menos hiciste algo bien,enano... -le dijo Zim sin quitar la vista de su enemigo.

-Me honrra con sus palabras,señor. -comentó Fin levantando el arma Irken que el invasor le había proporcionado,colocó su dedo en el gatillo.

-Dejame a mi. -ordenó antes Zim tambien levantando su arma. Fin bajó la suya.

-No puedo hacer eso,señor. Dib es mi víctima número 100,000.

-Te estoy dando una orden,enano. Largo de aquí,antes que me arrepienta de pagarte por tus servicios. -Zim se giró de un momento a otro y tomó por la armadura a Fin acercandolo a él para apuntarle con la pistola en el pecho. El mercenario hizo igual.

-Me pagará luego que mate al humano. Ese es mi trabajo,y lo haré aunque tenga que matarlo a usted primero.

-Ya terminaste con tu trabajo al matar a los humanos sin importancia,este es mi presa. Recuerda que mis explosiones son mas fuertes que las tuyas,no tienes oportunidad de vencerme.

-¿Acaso sobrevivirá a un disparo al corazón?

-...desaparece. Dib es mio.

-¡Te equivocas! Tu me encargaste matarlo,él ha sido mi víctima todo este tiempo! ¡No te entrometas! -se soltó del agarre del invasor sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma.

-¡Tu eres el entrometido,aqui! ¡Y no me hables como si fueramos iguales...!

-...terminaré el trabajo yo mismo,señor...

Zim gruñó viendo lo imposible que estaba resultando ser Fin. Finalmente bajó el arma y se volteó hacia donde estaba Dib aun tendido y jadeando por el dolor. Su hemorragia aun no se detenía.

-Hazlo de una vez,enano...

-Si,señor.

Disparó.

_Continuará..._


	20. Vaya Ironía

**Los números redondos son regordetes jojo. Como los dieces -dieces?- ,sip. Y asi,llegamos al penultimo capítulo. Si,en el próximo la historia termina con el capítulo "Directo al Infierno". Luego de eso habrá un bonus,con una historia muy especial,y un epílogo. La historia terminará con el número 23 marcandola. **

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 20:**

**Vaya Ironía  
**

_Un Infierno que regresó luego de ocho años.  
_

Disparó.

Y entonces Zim soltó un gruñido casi burlón,pero que mas que nada sonaba molesto. Con el rabillo del ojo,comenzó a fulminar a Fin,quien,ante todo,hizo lo posible para no mostrar su verguenza ruborizandose,y simplemente levantó una ceja incrédulo. Pero entre ellos,el mas sorprendido era Dib;el disparo había ido a acertar cuatro centimetros sobre su cabeza.

Y es que sin duda:Fin se especializaba en el manejo de instrumentos de tortura. El mercenario tosió un poco antes que Zim le arrebatara la pistola de la mano.

-¡Enano inservible! -espetó Zim inclinandose hasta la altura de Fin para gritarle en la cara.

-Tch! Solo iré por mi espada y terminaré con esto. -dijo Fin pasando de los insultos de Zim.

-¡Bien,ve por tu espada!,mientras yo me encargo de Dib!

Ambos discutieron durante minutos,en los que Dib los veía aterrorizado. Aunque fuera una situación cómica el que Fin hubiese fallado el disparo a menos de un metro de distancia,su cabeza solo le decía que en cualquier momento todo terminaría. Ocho años luchando por nada,la esperanza se desvanecía. Aunque notaba el hecho de que el era el único superviviente que quedaba de la raza humana,aun no quería morir. Sintió sus ojos humedecer,cuando de pronto,un debil rayo de esperanza se mostró ante sus ojos. Aun podía hacerlo;comenzó a extender su brazo.

-Dime cuando crezcas unos centímetros mas y hablaremos sobre lo que puedes matar. -sentenció Zim cargando su arma con una mirada de triunfo que desvaneció cuando Fin le continuó discutiendo.

Dib extendió su mano lo mas que pudo,no se movía mucho,pues el dolor de su pierna era realmente insoportable. Y finalmente,luego de mucho esfuerzo,discusiones por parte de los Irken,y quejidos ahogados de Dib,este logró hacer lo que se proponía. Zim no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando notó que algo se había agarrado de sus ropas;su primer reflejo fue disparar,pero para entonces la pistola le habia sido arrebatada.

Enmudeció al ver como Dib sostenía con una aberrante sonrisa el arma Irken,amenazando a Zim en forma gloriosa. Las palabras no salieron de la boca del humano,su excitación no lo dejaba. Y disparó.

**- o - Superficie del Refugio Subterráneo - o -**

Un micrófono salió de la cabeza de Gir. El androide atentamente escuchó la voz de su amo que salía de este.

-"Gir. Cambia al plan B."

Eso fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar la transmisión. El robot se sorprendió un poco y su mirada hizo evidente esto. Sin embargo,y aun sabiendo que su amo ya no podía escucharle,le respondió.

-Si,amo.

**- o - Dentro del Refugio Subterráneo - o -**

-Estúpidas armas alienigenas... -murmuró Dib con una irónica sonrisa mientras se aferraba al cuello de Zim.- Pero...¿por qué...?

-Quien sabe. -se apresuró a contestar Zim quien miraba al vació,sus manos sujetaban el brazo de Dib intentando que no le ahorcara. Y entonces desvió la mirada hacia sus pies.

Allí yacía Fin,con un disparo en el abdomen y con los ojos cerrados,aun vivo sin embargo. Zim soltó una risilla pensando en por que aquél enano se había metido en medio salvandole la vida,fue cuando Dib tuvo que re-idear su plan y colgarse del cuello de Zim al menos para presionarlo. Claro,al momento que le disparó a Fin pensó "al menos uno de ellos explotará" pero su decepción fue grande al ver como solo se producía una pequeña explosión en el cuerpo del mercenario.

Apretó su agarre en el cuello de Zim haciendole hacer lo mismo. Ahora estaba estancado,había dejado caer el arma Irken cuando tuvo que apresurarse a colgarse del invasor,y al parecer este estaba igual;solo que con una sospechosa sonrisa. El humano comenzó a sudar,mientras notaba que el dolor y su hemorragia aumentaban,la vista se le nublaba. Estaba débil,pero se mantuvo aferrado al cuello de Zim por un largo tiempo,en el que perduró el silencio. Y finalmente,cuando el Irken se lo quitó de encima en un rápido movimiento,ya era demasiado tarde.

Dib jadeó derrotado en el suelo. No podía levantarse,estaba indefenso a cualquier ataque y lo sabía,en su mente ya pasaba la imagen de como Zim levantaba su pistola para meterle un tiro. Pero no fue eso lo que sucedió.

El invasor se arrodilló junto a Fin,una especie de tentáculo salió de su pack y se introdujo en el de su aliado,un campo de fuerza apareció alrededor de este. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta Dib haciendole levantar la cabeza para poder verle. Permaneció en silencio sin ninguna expresión,hasta que unos fuertes crujidos en el lugar se escucharon,Zim sonrió con melancolía.

-Aquí se acaba,Dib. -comentó antes que nada ante la persistente mirada de Dib,quien no lograba incorporarse. Debía hacer algo.- Los pequeños Dib y Zim mueren aquí,junto con esos ocho largos años.

-¿Qu...? -las palabras de Dib no salían.

-Gir está allá afuera,preparado para hacer explotar este lugar. El sistema explosivo ya ha sido instalado,y deacuerdo a esos crujidos,ya no queda mucho tiempo. -hizo una pausa deshaciendo su ceño fruncido para dar paso un pasivo semblante.- Perdiste,Dib.

-Ah,ah... -los débiles dedos de Dib se extendieron,como aferrandose a lo que ahora parecía la lejana idea de vivir.- Tu te...sacrificarás...

-No es así,humano. De esa forma no ganaría. -le dió la espalda desvaneciendo su sonrisa.- Al igual que Fin,mi pack me protege con un campo de fuerza,esta...es mi victoria. -los lánguidos dedos de Dib se sujetaron al tobillo de Zim,quien los observó tranquilo.- Sueltate,Dib. Ya no tiene caso,¿o si?

Los ojos de Dib atravezaron el lugar cayendo sobre los cadáveres humanos que había sacrificado. Solo quedaba él,y aun así su deseo de vivir no cedía. Zim le dió el placer de mirarle a la cara por ultima vez,y entonces,los dedos del humano se soltaron en un pequeño movimiento dirigido a Zim.

Al momento que el lugar explotó,fue como si el infierno se levantara sobre los enemigos a muerte.

_Continuará..._


	21. Directo al Infierno

**El final. Como me alegra terminar esta historia,recibí por mucho tiempo algunos reviews de gente pidiendome que continuara la historia cuando la dejé estancada en el capítulo 10(creo). Y los ignoré,admito que dije "ya no puedo con esa historia,mi creatividad no dá para mas" y ni les contesté. Pero al fin,lo hice. Y desafortunadamente todas las personas que me dejaron review se cansaron de esperar y simplemente dejaron la historia,y no les culpo.**

**Bueno,solo decir que le pondré la etiqueta "complete" a esta historia. Sin embargo aun faltan dos "capítulos" mas. El bonus y el epílogo,los cuales publicaré en los siguientes días.**

**Para todo el que lea esto en el futuro y en el presente,gracias por leer. Atte. Zyar.**

_**Aclaración: Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon (que inhumanamente lo canceló ¬¬aunque hay rumores sobre que regresará en este año;nada confirmado) no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Capítulo 21:**

**Directo al Infierno**

_Si esto comenzó con un Infierno,por que no terminarlo con otro._

Y el Infierno se levantó.

Dib sintió su piel arder;primero ensordeció y acto seguido la explosión lo había cegado. Lo ultimo que vieron sus ojos fue la figura de Zim parada frente a él,sin expresión. Y aun con todo el dolor en su cuerpo,la señal que había hecho con su mano un segundo antes de la explosión persistió.

Zim permaneció dentro de su campo de fuerza observando la cúspide explosión como si se tratara de un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos. Soportando la intensa luz,sus ojos no se cerraron hasta que la explosión terminó.

**

* * *

**

Minutos mas tarde,Fin despertó. Sus ojos se semi-abrieron encontrandose con el cielo azul,¿no estaba bajo tierra? Se incorporó sobre sus codos y sintió una fuerza a su alrededor,rápidamente se deshizo del campo de fuerza con su pack.

Se puso en pie confundido,algunas de sus heridas aun sangraban,pero parecía que el pequeño aparato que Zim le había colocado había sido de gran ayuda. ¿Pero que había pasado? No necesitó una respuesta con palabras,lo que vió en frente suyo le contestó. La impresión fue tan grande que sintió sus rodillas doblarse,pero de alguna forma permaneció en pie.

Lo que había visto era el refugio subterráneo destruido,solo quedaban unos pocos restos de pared adheridos a la tierra. La explosión había formado un gran cráter donde antes había estado el refugio;Fin vió el suelo debajo de sus pies,lo que antes era suelo metálico ahora solo era tierra.

Una ola de frío viento golpeó a Fin levantandole las ropas,el polvo se elevó. Y finalmente,a metros de el mercenario,se encontraba el cuerpo de Dib;no. Eso ya no era un cuerpo. Lo único que quedaba era la mitad de uno,del pecho a la cabeza,solo tenía un ojo y no poseía brazos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a poca distancia del humano,donde,cuando su pie tocó el suelo,la púpila de Dib pareció moverse. Fin retrocedió,no sabía por que,pero temía.

-El ya no puede hacer nada. -murmuró la voz chillona que volvía loco al Irken.

Fin volvió la vista. Casi en el centro,estaba Zim,que no era que se viera mucho mejor que Dib,el mercenario solo tuvo que verle el rostro para saberlo. Al bajar la vista,supo el por que. Una perforación del tamaño de una pelota se cernía en su pecho y abdomen. El ceño fruncido y desconfiado de Fin fue reemplazado por una mirada de asombro al ver al invasor en ese estado. ¿Qué había salido mal?

-Señor... -murmuró acercandose con paso acelerado. No sabía en que momento Zim se desmoronaría.- Usted...

Y ocurrió. El último halo de fuerza abandonó a Zim dejandole caer de lleno y sin advertencia,su cabeza fue a parar a escasos centímetros de Fin,este observó a sus pies. Fin se estremeció y en cuanto pudo se inclinó hacia Zim dandole la vuelta para dejarlo boca arriba;la sangre comenzó a teñir el suelo.

-Resista. Pediré ayuda. -escupió Fin,de su pack surgió un microfono,pero antes que pudiera llamar a cualquiera,Zim lo detuvo.

-Enano estúpido... -musitó Zim tomando por la armadura a Fin sin siquiera poner la fuerza necesaria para calarle.- ¿Acaso crees siquiera que...estaré vivo para cuando alguien llegue aquí...?

-... -la vista de Fin se fijó en el aparato Irken adherido a su brazo.- ¿qué hay con sus regeneradores?

-El ultimo...lo tienes tu...

Fin sintió una punzada,pasó su mano por el regenerador en su brazo,apenas rozandolo. Cuando estaba a punto de arrancarlo escuchó la voz de Zim.

-Olvidalo... -lo detuvo el invasor.- El regenerador deja de funcionar...cuando se desadhiere...

Las rodillas de Fin finalmente tocaron el suelo,cabizbajo,apretó los puños. Todo lo que Zim había dicho era que moriría,y no tenía salvación. Subió la vista al darse cuenta que aun no sabía algo.

-Señor. -lo llamó Fin,Zim aun no le soltaba la armadura.- ¿Por qué...su campo de fuerza no lo protegió?

-... -Zim sonrió en forma melancolica.- Lo activé tarde... -al parecer reprimió una risa debido al dolor.

-¿Por qué señor?

-Yo...me distraje. Dib me soltó,y entonces el idiota...me sacó el dedo...jeje... -Fin levantó una ceja. No dijo nada,de pronto sintió que el agarre de Zim sobre su armadura tomó fuerza,haciendolo inclinarse un poco mas.- Escucha enano... -tosió antes de continuar.- no conozco a nadie mas en este jodido planeta...todos son simples peones mios y ademas,ya no me queda tiempo...

-Señor...no entiendo lo que...

-Mi robot Gir...tampoco es que sea el ideal,asi que...tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de este jodido planeta. -se formó una sonrisa en su rostro,mientras sus dedos se iban resbalando de la armadura de Fin.- Es mi primera conquista...es mi victoria... -finalmente su brazo se deslizó cayendo cerca del regazo de Fin.- cuida bien de ella...

-Señor,yo...no soy un invasor. Los Altos seleccionarán a cualquier otro invasor sin experiencia para hacerse cargo de sus conquistas antes que a un asesino de razas.

-Estúpido enano,para eso es que te quiero a ti. -de su pack emergió un tentáculo sosteniendo algo;unos pupilentes color rubí.- De ahora en adelante,tu serás el Invasor Zim.

Los azules ojos de Fin se iluminaron con confusión. Zim hablaba en serio. El mercenario apenas si acarició los pupilentes,sabía que en cuanto los tomara significaba que estaba aceptando lo que el invasor le proponía. Sin embargo esos no eran los términos;Zim estaba literalmente ordenandole que lo reemplazara,y se lo hizo notar al momento que le arrojó los pupilentes al pecho para que los atrapara.

-Solo esconde tus hermosos ojos,enano. -agregó Zim haciendo burla al hecho de que Fin no poseía los predominantes ojos rojos de los Irken.

-Señor,yo... -sabía que no tenía que recordarselo,pues a cada rato le llamaba "enano". Pero parecía que aun asi no lo estaba tomando en cuenta.- soy mas bajo que usted.

-Ah si... -le pareció raro,en realidad llamaba a Fin enano desde que lo conoció,pero ahora había olvidado por completo que su estatura sería un inconveniente para lo que le había ordenado.- Inventate algo,Fin...

Zim continuó explicandole lo que tenía que hacer,cada vez se debilitaba mas y su voz se iba apagando. De pronto Fin escuchó unos agónicos quejidos a unos metros de él,al dirigir su vista hacia allí se sorprendió un poco al descubrir lo que era;el cuerpo de Dib se estremecía con difíciles movimientos,aun sentía dolor. Se cercioró que Zim no se había dado cuenta y se puso en pie tomando la pistola Irken tirada al lado del invasor.

-Escucha...al único que no podrás engañar será a Gir... -comentó Zim,sus ojos estaban cerrados pero continuaba hablando. Fin caminaba hasta el agónico moribundo.- Dile que le gané a Dib...gracias a el...

-Si,señor. -se arrodilló frente a Dib y le pegó la boca de la pistola a la cabeza;así,ni él podría fallar,y disparó.- Registro de asesinatos: 100,000.

**

* * *

**Fin se colocó los pupilentes rojos,al principio sintió un ardor pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando,cuando pudo ver con claridad,una nave Irken se acercaba.

Él se había cambiado con la ropa de Zim como le había ordenado este,y no es que haber desvestido al invasor haya sido una linda tarea,por lo que en vez de haberle dejado desnudo le puso la ropa que el se había quitado. Al terminar,observó al invasor,sonrió al ver como la ropa le quedaba corta,y como a él la ropa gris le quedaba holgada.

Luego de eso,enterró a Zim a pocos metros del cráter. Sin ninguna lápida o conmemoración;él no lo necesitaba. Simplemente se erguió e hizo un saludo militar para despedirle.

Fin colocó sus brazos tras su espalda al ver como algunos Irken bajaban de la nave. No estaba seguro que funcionaría,pero solo le quedaba esperar. Lo primero que hicieron los soldados fue pararse a la orilla del cráter. Analizando lo sucedido,al final pudieron ver los restos de Dib.

Se acercaron a Fin lentamente haciendolo sudar. ¿Funcionaría?

-Mi Alto,¿qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó uno de los soldados. Fin no podía creerlo.

-Hubo... -tosió un poco,recordó que debía disfrazar su voz,de alguna forma hacerla sonar igual que la de Zim,o parecida. Intentó imitar los gritos chillones.- ¡Hubo una explosión!

-Ah,ok...entiendo... -el soldado se sobresaltó un poco aturdido por los gritos de Fin,quien él creía era el Invasor Zim.- Y...¿Fin?

Fin enmudeció entonces. Era cierto,él ahora era el Invasor Zim. Y para que el pudiera existir,Fin debía desaparecer. Tomó un gran respiro antes de contestar.

-El humano lo mató. -dijo finalmente evitando bajar la cabeza.- Ya me deshice de su cuerpo...

-Bueno,eso suele pasar. Al parecer todas esas víctimas suyas eran solo una fachada. -comentó uno de los soldados.

Fin levantó una ceja y soltó un disimulado gruñido. De pronto uno de los soldados se le acercó observandolo detenidamente,su mirada mostraba su desconcierto,y Fin lo volteó a ver preocupado. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya? El mercenario,ahora Invasor Zim,afianzó su ceño fruncido. Debía mantener el engaño a toda costa.

-Mi Alto... -murmuró finalmente el soldado.- ¿usted no era mas alto? -preguntó notando que la altura del invasor había bajado drásticamente,antes le sacaba al menos dos cabezas a todos los soldados,y ahora apenas si les sacaba un tercio de cabeza.

Fin ahogó un suspiro. Era normal que los soldados notaran su cambio de estatura. Bajó la vista y sonrió hacia la tumba de Zim,la cual solo él sabía donde estaba. Enseguida dió la primera excusa que le vino en mente.

-Ah si. No me había dado cuenta,yo...me olvidé las botas altas en la base.

No sabía que estaba equivocado,pero presentía que esto iba a ser un infierno;e igual sonrió.

**FIN**


	22. Bonus: Cuando ví el Infierno levantarse

**Por que toda historia debe tener un comienzo,aunque este se ponga al final.**

_**Aclaración:Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon(que inhumanamente lo canceló)no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Bonus:**

**Cuando ví el Infierno levantarse**

_La Tierra es un planeta en el que habitan apestosos humanoides con olor a cerdo. Hay mucha agua mortal por todo el planeta. El nivel de inteligencia es vago,es una inmundicia de planeta;a pesar de ser altos,los humanos son estúpidos y cabezones..._

De pronto su informe había desaparecido,se había ido. Se había vertido jugo de uva sobre el arruinandose,Zim levantó la hoja hecha pasta y levantó la vista con un intimidante ceño fruncido. Entrecerró los ojos encontrandose con su némesis; Dib,quien le mostraba una sacarrona sonrisa mientras comía un panqué y en su mano sostenía una caja de jugo de uva semi-vacía. Dió un sorbo sin borrar su satisfecha expresión de su rostro mientras Zim se levantaba echando la pasta de hoja a un lado.

-¡Humano insolente! -lo insultó Zim levantando ambos brazos con un tip en su ojo presente.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte a ZIM?

-¡Deberías agradecerme! -contestó Dib arrojandole el resto de su jugo en la cara.- Ese informe que estabas haciendo era solo el primer escalón hacia tu autopsia,¡JAJAJA!

Zim gruñó un poco y acto seguido reconsideró lo que el humano había dicho. Él era ingenuo en ese entonces,así que enseguida creyó en las palabras de Dib y sonrió con un aire de superioridad.

-¡Humano estúpido!,¡jamás seré vencido por un mono descerebrado como tu! -exclamó empujandole a un lado para echarse a correr fuera del comedor de la eskuela.

Dib entrecerró un ojo sintiendo que no había ganado esta revancha. Su vista se posó en la pasta que Zim hace unos segundos había arrojado sobre la mesa,al verla se sintió mucho mejor,colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y sonrió sintiendose victorioso. Sin embargo,tal vez ese había sido el comienzo del verdadero Infierno;y no lo que el creía. Lo que sucedió esa misma noche.

Dib volvió a su casa bastante tarde,se había quedado en la biblioteca leyendo algunos libros sobre OVNIS. Al llegar no se encontró con nadie,recordó que Gaz estaba fuera para comprar un nuevo videojuego,y su padre...bueno,el no hacía mas que trabajar. Tiró su mochila sobre el sofá y fue hasta la cocina. Para ese entonces ya había oscurecido,y Misterios Misteriosos casi acababa. Con solo diez minutos restantes,el muchacho fue hasta el televisor dejando un vaso de leche sobre la mesa de noche. Sin embargo,cuando oprimió el botón de encendido,nada ocurrió.

Y allí,fue cuando supo que el Infierno se levantó.

Se volvió y observó su vaso de leche temblando hasta derramarse. ¿Un temblor? No,se sentía como si un gigante recorriera la ciudad y sus pasos estuvieran ocasionando ese movimiento. Confundido,Dib logró llegar hasta la puerta tropezando varias vecez,al abrirla,lo observó.

Su risa esquizofrénica,maniaticamente perturbante,sin disfraz alguno,y sobre una máquina de destrucción masiva,estaba Zim,siendo respaldado por dos naves de combate Irken. De alguna forma,el pequeño invasor se las había arreglado para cambiar unos documentos Irken y hacer que le enviasen unas naves y de una vez comenzar la invasión. No era que Zim no confiara en que los Mas Altos no le enviarían pronto a la armada,si no que creía que ellos tan solo necesitaban un pequeño recordatorio;quizá,hasta una ayuda.

Un rayo destruyó la casa a lado de la de Dib,quien con temor retrocedió dejandose caer. Sus ojos atónitos apenas pudieron voltear a ver a Zim,quien yacía de pie frente a el,apenas se había bajado de la máquina asesina.

-¡HUMANO ESTÚPIDO! -exclamó Zim riendo a continuación. Dib entonces se sintió como si estuvieran teniendo una de sus infinitas peleas.- ¡Nunca cuestiones a Zim! ¡El Invasor Zim! ¡Los humanos no pueden ganarme!

Dib se puso en pie,¿había perdido? Sintió su labio inferior temblar,su mirada permanecía baja y temerosa,la levantó observando a su enemigo reir con los ojos cerrados. Retrocedió lentamente,esa imagen se iba grabando en su mente,pero no tenía ganas de correr. Soltó un gemido antes de fruncir el ceño al ver como Zim abría los ojos.

Y entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer. Lo único con lo que podía expresar su furia,y demostrar lo mal perdedor que era. Pero en estas circuntancias cualquiera diría,¡al carajo con ser un buen perdedor! Y le sacó el dedo antes de echarse a correr.

Zim simplemente levantó una ceja sin dejar de sonreirle al humano.

**- o - Un Año Después: Informe/Diario de Dib - o -**

_Ya hace un año que mi planeta quedó debastado,ahora es propiedad de la raza Irken. Ya tengo 12 años. Está bien,nada es muy diferente a como lo recuerdo,excepto que Gaz y papá ya no están y que me faltan algunas comodidades. Estoy viviendo solo en un callejón,solo cuento con una caja de cartón para resguardarme,¡pero entonces por que solo pienso en vengarme del maldito de Zim!...ojalá hubiera otras personas conmigo..._

**- o - Un Año Después: Bitácora del Invasor Zim - o -**

-¡A un año de mi conquista,y estamos de fiesta,siii! ¡Debo gritar,la música está muy fuerte jaja! Estúpidos humanos,es obvio que no podrían ganarme! ¡Dib está muertoooo;y todo gracias a mi,a ZIIIM! Hah...hah...si,fue bastante divertido ver los ridículos intentos de Dib por detenerme,pero al final...yo gané.


	23. Epílogo

**Cuando comenzé a escribir "Directo al Infierno" lo hice pensando en hacer una historia que fuera fiel al humor de Jhonen Vasquez y a la serie. En especial luego de que leí lo que sería el final de esta,la película "Invasor Dib". Hubo muchos parones en la historia y cambios.**

**Pero todos los capítulos siempre empezaron con **_cursiva_**. Al principio fue inintencional,y a los pocos capitulos me di cuenta de esto,asi que decidí seguir así. Eran como pequeñas introducciones,datos curiosos sobre la historia,definiciones del mismo diccionario,fráses o cosas sacadas de Internet. En ocasiones fueron simples coincidencias.**

**Pero sin duda,el cambio mas fuerte que tuvo la historia,fue Fin. Este personaje que llegó de la nada y solo metí para llenar la historia,pero que sin darme cuenta llegó a ocupar un lugar de importancia en el final. Y es por eso tambien,que el epílogo va dedicado a él.  
**

_**Aclaración:Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon(nadie puede con Zim aunque haya sido cancelado! HE WILL RETURNS!)no me pertenece dicho programa y no pretendo poseerlo con este fanfic.**_

**Epílogo**

_Requiem por un mercenario. Por que el mercenario había muerto y había dado paso al Invasor.  
_

Se puso en pie con energía renovada,toda esa atmósfera ya era normal para él. Parecían tan lejanos aquellos tiempos en que navegaba en su nave por toda la galaxia matando alinígenas de diferentes razas. Sin un lugar fijo para vivir,sin nadie.

Ahora vivía en la base de Zim,quien había muerto hace un año atrás. Nunca llegó a saber porque siguió sus ordenes,por que siguió su farsa. El principal hecho de esto fue porque nunca se lo preguntó. Estaba feliz de poder ayudar a alguien,aunque fuera a Zim,a quien no le daba mucho crédito por haberle salvado la vida.

Él había seguido sus ordenes como un favor.

Sonrió al ver sus azules ojos reflejados en el espejo,no podía verlos muy a menudo,sin duda había mucho mas trabajo que hacer como Invasor luego que se conquistaba un planeta que cuando lo invadias. Eso era algo que el no supo hasta que se convirtió en el Invasor Zim. Incluso el mismo ya se veía así.

Gir le había permitido ver algunos videos de seguridad donde se mostraba a Zim parloteando y trabajando a su propia manera. Tambien había visto algunos videos de él en la Andro-arena,la cual justamente ese día re-inauguraban y él debía estár presente. Razas de toda la galaxia habían venido a La Tierra solo para ver como dos androides se destrozaban y luego calzinaban al perdedor.

Pero volviendo al punto,al ver esos videos,Fin se había sentido extraño. Había conocido a Zim por tan poco tiempo,y ahora lo estaba suplantando. Y lo único que podía hacer para conocerlo a fondo era ver esas grabaciones. Donde reía maliciosamente mientras ideaba uno de sus tan brillantes planes y jugaba el rol de ser Invasor;incluso había visto una foto de cuando Zim medía menos de un metro. En mas de una ocasión pudo ver a Gir quedarse serio y sin expresión al ver los videos.

-¿Está listo,amo? -irrumpió Gir. Se había acostumbrado a llamar a Fin de esa manera,pero porsupuesto nadie podría reemplazar a Zim. Estaba sonriendo,aunque hasta hace un mes su sonrisa no se había ni asomado en su rostro.

-Claro. -contestó Fin colocandose los pupilentes rojos. De pronto una imagen comenzó a aparecer en su computadora,la observó sin sorprenderse.- ¿Cómo conseguiste burlar mis instalaciones,humano insolente?

Si. Absolutamente había dicho humano. Y un humano fue el que apareció en la pantalla de su computadora observandolo con recelo. Era un adolescente de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba a los hombros.

-Tengo mis métodos,Fin. -contestó el humano,seguramente era el único,a excepción de Gir,que conocía la verdadera identidad del Invasor. En uno de sus multiples encuentros a Fin se le había escapado. ¿Quién pensaría que llegaría a tener un némesis humano tal como Zim?

-Sabía que solo me darías problemas cuando supe que eras el único humano superviviente,Sib. ¿Por qué no te vas antes que intercepte desde dónde transmites?

-¡¿Qué? ¡P-Puedes hacer eso...! Ah,bien! Pero te destruiré,a ti y a tu sucio imperio,miserable Irken!

La imagen del humano desapareció,mientras Fin comenzaba a cavilar profundamente.

-¿Destruirme? -repitió este mientras salía de la base junto con Gir. Sonrió.- Ahora sé por que hago esto,Zim,tu...me recuerdas a Eddy...y los dos tuvieron que morir.

* * *

Fin caminó hasta el interior de la jaula de la Andro-arena. La primera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y él,como conquistador del planeta Tierra,debía dar inicio a esta y decir algunas palabras.

No tenía idea de que decir,los Mas Altos observaban desde la primera fila,ellos como cualquiera eran fanáticos de las andro-batallas. Y Fin sabía cuanto le importaba a Zim la aprobación de los Altos. Al pensar en ello,las palabras vinieron a su mente. Acercó lentamente el micrófono a su boca. Su imagen aparecía en las pantallas gigantes del estadio.

-¡Los Mas Altos son la LEY! -gritó mientras toda la multitud se alocaba y comenzaba a alabar a los Mas Altos,estos levantaron los brazos demostrando su gloria. Aunque jamás dejarían de odiar a Zim,pero despues de todo,había cumplido con su parte del trato sobre matar a los humanos.

El Invasor salió de la jaula y cerró la puerta de esta mientras la andro-batalla comenzaba. De pronto,al dar unos pasos una Irken que le llegaba al hombro se interpuso en su camino. Frunció el ceño,como Zim hubiera hecho. No fue sino hasta que vió los brillantes ojos rosas que lo miraban que su expresión se desvaneció.

¿Podía ser? Recordó sus años pensando en la ultima vez que había visto esa cara,con esos ojos rosados y antenas en rulos. Que alguien lo abofeteara,no podía ser real. No pudo imaginar el tiempo que había pasado pensando en ella en cada una de sus misiones,especialmente cuando tenía que matar a un Irken.

Cuanto tiempo había pensado en cuanto lo odiaba,cuanto resentimiento le guardaba y cuantas maldiciones habría dicho con su nombre.

Su cara se volvió un puchero mientras la agachaba. No sabía que sentimiento guardaban esos ojos rosas,fue lo único que vió antes que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por su rostro y comenzaran a quemarle la cara.

-Has crecido,Fin.

Su voz era tan angélical. Era como la voz de Eddy junto con la suya;porque ella representaba parte de él. Pero,un momento,¿Fin? ¿Lo había reconocido? Ella no podía equivocarse,de alguna manera u otra reconocería al amigo que hace tantos años había perdido.

El labio inferior de Fin comenzó a temblar,mientras,poco a poco iba levantando la vista con temor a no ser digno de mirarla a los ojos. Al verla,pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Una que él no pudo corresponder.

-Tu tambien,Ellie. -contestó con su voz partida.

Ella agrandó su sonrisa y acercó al Irken hacia ella tirandolo de la ropa. Fin supo que hacer,la abrazó sin importarle que la lastimara,estaba seguro que ahora a ella no le molestaría. Luego de tantos años debía hacerlo.

Ellie. Era parte de su pasado,era parte de lo único importante que había habido en su vida,antes de perderlo. Solo verla a ella era como si el mismo Eddy tambien regresara,incluso el mismo Zim.

Y después de todo,Zim le había devuelto lo que mas quería. Despues de todo,aquella existencia no resultó ser un Infierno.

_Del Infierno al Cielo solo hay un paso._

_

* * *

_**Y ya no haré nada mas de Invader Zim despues de esto. Tal vez llegue a terminar las historias que dejé pendiente - si,claro - pero ya no quiero escribir nada mas de esta estupenda,brillante,bizarra y fenómenal serie que me cambió tanto. Ni en un millón de años escribiré algo que sea fiel al humor negro sin que se desvíe a lo sentimental.**

**En fin,a cualquiera que lea esto. Gracias por leer.**

**ZIM RETURNED! NADIE PUEDE CANCELAR A ZIM!**

**see you  
**


End file.
